We are Psycho, so what?
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: [Chapter 10: Rules] Peraturan itu tidak dibuat untuk dilanggar, lho. Psycho!Chara. Kumpulan Drabble(s) kepanjangan. AU. Hints BL di beberapa chapter.
1. First Love

**Warning :**

**Psycho!Chara, OOC (Kecuali Akashi, mungkin? hehehe), maybe typo(s) everywhere, drabbles kepanjangan, beberapa cerita disadur dari beberapa website atau rumor dan forum di Internet, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_We are Psycho, so what?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[1] [Kuroko Tetsuya]**

* * *

Tersebutlah di sebuah pemukiman ramai di sudut ibukota, hidup sebuah keluarga kelas menengah. Keluarga tersebut terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu, serta dua anak laki-lakinya yang tengah beranjak dewasa. Kedua anak laki-laki itu tampak begitu mirip satu sama lain—hampir seperti kembar—namun usia mereka terpaut dua tahun. Sang kakak bernama Kuroko Chihiro dan sang adik bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Walaupun dari segi penampilan sangat mirip, tapi keduanya tetap memiliki perbedaan yang kentara. Sang kakak sedikit anti sosial dan pencinta light novel setengah mati. Hari-harinya banyak dihabiskannya dengan bersosialisasi dengan manusia-manusia 2D. Kebiasaan buruk ini membuat kedua orangtuanya sedikit resah sebenarnya. Padahal mereka berharap sang kakak akan memberikan contoh yang baik bagi sang adik.

Namun, keresahan itu rupanya dapat diobati oleh sang adik, Tetsuya. Pemuda yang bersurai biru langit itu—hanya sedikit lebih muda dari Chihiro—merupakan anak laki-laki ideal setiap orang tua. Tingkah lakunya sopan, akademiknya cukup pintar, hobinya membaca buku sastra berkualitas, dan segudang kelebihan lainnya. Hanya satu kelemahannya yang sangat kentara, yaitu keberadaannya yang pendiam sama tipisnya dengan aura_ hikikomori _sang kakak.

Banyak hal yang menimbulkan masalah-masalah kecil di keluarga empat anggota ini, namun semuanya tampak aman sejahtera. Chihiro tidak pernah bertingkah macam-macam yang bisa membuat malu dan Tetsuya sendiri malah diam-diam cukup bersinar. Akhir-akhir ini malah keduanya jadi akrab dan Chihiro mulai sering keluar rumah untuk bermain basket dengan Tetsuya.

Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja.

Dan suatu hari kedua orang tua Tetsuya dan Chihiro tewas mengenaskan pada sebuah kecelakaan.

Hari itulah pertama kalinya Chihiro dibuat menangis pedih dan merasa kehilangan. Kini di rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman hanya akan tinggal dirinya dan Tetsuya. Ialah yang bertanggung jawab atas hidup adiknya. Ia begitu menyesal selama ini menjadi seorang kakak yang sangat kalah dengan Tetsuya.

Pemakaman pasangan Kuroko itu pun akhirnya dimulai. Cukup banyak kerabat keluarga dan beberapa tetangga maupun kenalan singgah di pemakaman tersebut. Semuanya dirundung kesedihan teramat dalam, terutama kedua anak mereka, yakni Tetsuya dan Chihiro. Hujan turun cukup deras dan membuat prosesi pemakaman jadi sangat singkat. Tetapi, Chihiro yang merasa begitu menyesal bak menempel pada batu nisan keduanya. Tetsuya yang kasihan pun memayunginya dengan perasaan sendu yang sama.

Hampir semua pelayat pun pergi, kecuali rupanya ada seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang sangat kontras dengan gaun hitamnya. Wanita itu menatap kedua saudara itu dengan rasa empati yang membuatnya memutuskan menghampiri keduanya.

"_Ano..." _

Gadis itu menyentuh bahu Tetsuya untuk menegurnya. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menatap sang gadis lekat-lekat. Luar biasa, pikirnya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis secantik ini.

"Mmm... Saya... turut berduka cita atas kematian orang tua anda sekalian." Bisik sang gadis perlahan, seperti tak ingin mengganggu Chihiro yang dirasa begitu khidmat memandangi kedua nisan orang tuanya.

Tetsuya berusaha keras menarik senyumnya agar terlihat miris. "Terima kasih." Balasnya.

Senyum simpatik pun terukir di wajah cantik gadis itu. Ia segera membungkuk sebagai isyarat bahwa ia takkan lagi mengganggu momen-momen sedih kedua bersaudara tersebut. Lalu gadis itu menghilang dari kompleks pemakaman yang dihajar deru hujan deras. Terdengar samar-samar bunyi mesin mobil meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

Gadis itu pasti sudah pergi.

Dan Tetsuya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat sang gadis yang telah menawan hatinya itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hei, Tetsuya. Maafkan kakakmu ini ya, selama ini aku tidak berguna..."_

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Chihiro-nii."

"_Nah, sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja."_

"Sekarang, iya..."

"_Ayo pulang ke rumah!"_

"Baik, Chihiro-nii."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, daun-daun maple kemerahan berguguran di sekitar kompleks pemakaman. Pemakaman memang tempat beristirahat orang-orang yang telah mati dan merupakan tempat yang biasa terlihat sepi, dingin, dan menyedihkan, walaupun bagi tempat lain bergugurannya daun maple itu merupakan suatu yang romantis dan indah.

Akan tetapi, sekali lagi, ini adalah pemakaman. Terlebih jika ada orang yang sedang dimakamkan hari ini, maka dimanakah daya tariknya musim gugur ini di sini?

Tetsuya menahan senyumnya. Ia memang biasa terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan hawa kehadirannya yang tipis karena pendiam, tapi ia juga tidak keberatan dianggap berbeda karena bisa menikmati indahnya musim gugur di pemakaman ini meskipun ada seseorang yang tengah dimakamkan di hadapannya saat ini.

Batu nisan itu mengukir sebuah nama, Kuroko Chihiro.

Para pelayat berbaju hitam berbondong-bondong mendatangi Tetsuya. Pemuda itu dihujani derai tangis serta seruan simpatik mereka. Semuanya merasa begitu kasihan karena hal ini pasti berat bagi Tetsuya, setelah satu bulan lalu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, kini ia terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya keluarganya pun meninggalkannya ke alam sana.

Tetsuya gelisah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya beberapa kali ke sekeliling pemakaman.

Barangkali bagi sebagian orang ia begitu sedih sampai tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya—dan sebagai gantinya ia terlihat gelisah.

Sampai akhirnya kompleks pemakaman itu kembali hening. Menyisakan Tetsuya seorang diri di sana, menatap nisan Chihiro dengan nanar.

"_Kami turut berduka cita, Tetsuya... Kami tahu pasti berat kehilangan seluruh keluargamu secepat ini... Jangan segan untuk meminta bantuan kami, ya..."_

"_Kami tahu Chihiro-san mungkin bukan kakak yang baik untukmu, tapi pasti rasanya tetap sedih setelah ditinggalkan sendirian ya, Tetsuya?"_

"_Saya turut bersedih, Tetsuya... Um, sedikit tidak sopan sih, tapi kuharap kamu tidak depresi seperti kakakmu sampai harus bunuh diri dengan melompat dari apartemen kita, ya!"_

"_Maafkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sebagai sahabat Chihiro—yang sangat langka—dan malah membiarkannya terus menjadi otaku yang depresi, sampai harus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan meloncat dari atap."_

"_Benarkah?"—bisik seseorang di antara pelayat, yang sayangnya masih dapat Tetsuya dengar._

"_Ya, saya lihat sendiri dia meluncur dari atap."_

"_Kasihan Tetsuya..."_

Omongan-omongan miring itu kejam dan tampak tak berdasar. Tapi sedikit banyak benar adanya.

_Puk_

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu Tetsuya membuat wajah sang adik terangkat. Tampak sosok seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah tersenyum miris di belakangnya.

"Aku... turut berduka cita, Kuroko-san" Ucapnya simpatik.

Tetsuya mati-matian menahan senyuman yang ingin ditariknya.

"Padahal satu bulan yang lalu aku juga terlambat datang ke pemakaman yang begitu menyedihkan untukmu. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar ikut berduka, Kuroko-san..." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih... err..."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya Momoi Satsuki."

Tangan mereka pun bersambut, dan Tetsuya tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan gejolak rasa yang dirasakannya di dalam tubuhnya.

"Salam kenal, Momoi-san." Balas Tetsuya ramah.

Ia tersenyum. Di pemakaman kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang bisa menebak misteri di dalamnya?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **Maafkan aku kabur dari latihan ujianku dan fanfic MC lain :'D Pokoknya ini bakal kubuat banyak chara jadi mode psycho hehe dan semoga ga jadi drabble kepanjangan lagi kayak gini :'(

Ready to review? Oh iya bisa jugakok ada saran karakter selanjutnya atau cerita/urban legend/riddle sih kalo bisa yang ada hubungannya sama psycho. Tapi Schnee ga jamin update cepat ya hehe


	2. Question

**Warning :**

**Psycho!Chara, OOC (Kecuali Akashi, mungkin? hehehe), maybe typo(s) everywhere, AU, drabbles kepanjangan, beberapa cerita disadur dari beberapa website atau rumor dan forum di Internet, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Balasan review _no account di paling bawah ya~_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_We are Psycho, so what?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[2] [Kise Ryouta]**

* * *

Imayoshi-sensei sang guru matematika tidak masuk kelas. Kalau bisa pesta kembang api, rasanya satu kelas ingin meledakkan sekolah saking senangnya karenanya. Imayoshi-sensei yang kelihatan tenang itu begitu ditakuti anak-anak, sehingga ketidakhadirannya yang memiliki peluang satu banding sejuta hari itu rasanya patut saja dirayakan. Terlebih lagi, seperti ingin menguatkan rasa kebebasan anak-anak SMA itu, tak ada tugas titipan guru piket.

Jadilah selama tiga jam pelajaran itu kelas 2-6 tampak begitu hedon. Murid-murid mengeluarkan _gadget _anti-guru simpanan mereka. Bagi yang tidak membawa tampak berkumpul sendiri-sendiri di beberapa bangku. Ada juga yang langsung menggelar komunitas _game_ di dekat stop kontak. Beberapa anak juga ada yang malah mencorat-coret papan tulis kapur mereka dengan riang sebagai ajang pamer ke murid kelas lain untuk memeringati absennya sang guru _killer_.

Semua senang, akan tetapi ternyata ada juga sosok _bishounen _di tengah kelas yang tampak murung.

"Ki-chan~ Kok murung? Padahal lagi waktu bebas, lho~" Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kise dan memutar kursi di depan meja Kise agar ia bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Kise.

"Momocchi... ah tidak.. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal saja. Habisnya kan aku sudah biasa bolos untuk pemotretan dan sudah ketinggalan pelajaran. Ketika akhirnya aku menemukan waktu luangku untuk belajar penuh di sekolah, eh gurunya malah tidak masuk." Jelas Kise dengan nada kecewa.

Momoi menatap Kise takjub. Rupanya bocah berisik ini bisa juga begitu niat dalam pelajaran.

"Kau ini kufur nikmat, Kise. Sudah, nikmati sajalah waktu bebas ini. Soal pelajaran kan bisa dikejar di lain waktu. Kau kan masih lumayan pintar." Seorang pemuda berkulit tan tampak menyeret kursi dan mengambil tempat di samping Kise. "Tapi, biar bebas aku juga agak merasa bosan sih."

Momoi memutar pandangannya. "Huuu... Beda dong sama Ki-chan, Dai-chan kan suka bolosnya karena ketiduran! Tapi tumben kok hari ini lagi bijak ya, kamu." Sindir Momoi.

" . Terima kasih banyak, Satsuki." Jawab Aomine sarkatis.

Kise menahan tawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabat sejak kecil ini. "Sshh... sudah ah. Kalian ini tidak pernah berhenti ribut, ya."

Keduanya pun kompakan membalas Kise. "Ngaca dong, Kise/Ki-chan. Yang suka ribut-ribut sendiri itu siapa."

"_Mou—! Hidoi ssu!" _Pekik sang model, ribut sendiri.

Aomine menertawakannya. Tiba-tiba saja Momoi teringat sesuatu yang sempat dibacanya di internet semalam.

"Eh, mumpung otak kalian berdua masih baik, aku akan mengadakan tes untuk kalian~!" Ujar Momoi ceria.

"Tes? Apa-apaan sih, Satsuki?" Protes Aomine, keberatan.

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya. "Tenang saja, ini bukan soal eksakta yang memiliki jawaban benar atau salah kok. Tapi dari pada tes sebenarnya lebih ke arah tebakan sih... Cuma satu tantangan kok."

Kise mendadak semangat. "Ou! Tantangan _ssu_! Ayo jelaskan Momocchi!"

Senyum Momoi merekah. "Sederhana saja." Ia mengalungkan ponsel merah mudanya dengan gantungan ponsel di lehernya. "Sekarang jawab! Bagaimana cara kalian mengeluarkan ponsel ini dari leherku hanya dalam waktu dua detik?"

Aomine berdecak tak puas. "Ah, itu sih mudah saja. Angkat saja ke atas dan keluarkan lewat kepalamu. Selesai. Rasanya sih satu detik juga bisa."

"Ooh, benarkah? Kalau begitu coba lakukan!" Tantang Momoi. Tangan Aomine pun bersiap mengeluarkan tali ponsel itu dari leher Momoi ketika aba-aba hampir dimulai... dan ternyata ketika hitungan Momoi sudah sampai detik kedua, tali itu menyangkut di rambut panjang Momoi.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Satu detik yaa, Dai-chan?"

"Ugh... tali itu sudah di-_setting _menyangkut ya di rambutmu? Curang." Bantah Aomine, tak mau mengaku kalah.

Momoi tertawa puas. "Akui saja kamu kalah, Dai-chan. Tidak apa-apa, wajar kok."

"Nah, kalau menurut Ki-chan bagaimana? Punya cara lain?" Tanya Momoi masih antusias karena merasa dirinya menang.

Kise tak tampak berpikir keras sama sekali. Model bersurai kuning itu sepertinya sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat diyakininya sejak tadi. "Menurutku ya, Momocchi... itu mudah saja..."

"Caranya?" Tantang Momoi.

Kise dengan tenang memeragakannya dengan tangannya. "Potong saja lehernya, lalu talinya bisa lewat dengan mudah, kan?"

Aomine tergelak mendengarnya. "Bisa saja kau, Kise." Menurutnya, kelakar Kise sangat lucu dan untung bagi pemuda tan itu, jawaban konyol Kise berhasil membungkam mulut cerewet Momoi.

Momoi cuma tersenyum. Dan ia mendengar Kise yang berbisik heran.

"_Well_... sebenarnya aku sedang tidak bercanda _ssu_..."

.

.

.

Lalu, sepanjang hari itu Momoi menyesali tindakannya semalam karena mengikuti rasa penasarannya untuk membaca sebuah artikel di internet yang berisi tentang 'bagaimana kalian bisa mengenali seorang psikopat'.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ready to meet another psycho? Stay tune!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Yaa minna~! Tepat sekali! Semua jawaban kalian benar! Hm, ini memang kuambil dari tes psikopat yang sebenarnya banyak tersebar di internet sih, jadi mungkin banyak yang tahu. Tapi untuk _chapter _ini aku buat sendiri sih. Maafkan ya kalau agak absurd *bows*.

* * *

Balasan review _no account_ :

**Tsukuru Reiko **: Arigatou ne, review-nya ^^ nah iyaa cerita yang pernah kamu baca pasti salah satu dari empat tes psikopat yang banyak tersebar di internet. Eeeh... tapi kalau mau _chapter _depan misterius lebih baik jangan di _searching _ya, hehehe. _Stay tune!_


	3. Telephone

**Warning :**

**Psycho!Chara, OOC (Kecuali Akashi, mungkin? hehehe), maybe typo(s) everywhere, AU, drabbles kepanjangan, beberapa cerita disadur dari beberapa website atau rumor dan forum di Internet, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Balasan _review no account _ada di paling bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_We are Psycho, so what?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[3] [Midorima Shintarou]**

* * *

Musim panas di Jepang memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Takao Kazunari. Jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan, bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, bahkan panas suhunya yang membuatnya tak henti menggerakkan kipas kertas di tangannya. Iklim yang tiba-tiba berbeda dengan salju Jerman yang empat tahun belakangan ini dikecapnya memang awalnya membuat suhu musim panas Jepang bak neraka. Namun, ketika sudah biasa rasanya Takao cukup menikmatinya.

Takao menenggak sake pesanannya dengan tenang. Penginapan tradisional yang disewanya untuk dua hari ke depan ini memang bagus, terutama dalam menyajikan sake yang memiliki cita rasa tinggi. Tidak rugi ia membayar sedikit mahal demi menikmati sake mewah, sebuah sensasi alami musim panas di Jepang, serta kamar tradisional yang memiliki balkon dengan pintu geser dan interior tradisional lengkap di dalamnya. Ada satu futon empuk, sebuah meja kecil dengan lampu penerangan mini di atasnya, sebuah cermin berukuran sedang digantung di salah satu dinding kayunya, lampu tradisional khas Jepang, dan satu lemari setinggi dua meter dengan dua sekat di dalamnya yang berisi beberapa yukata ganti, hanya ada di kamarnya saja.

Spesial.

Lalu, ketika Takao sudah mulai hanyut dalam ketenangan Jepang dan matanya mulai mengindikasikan serangan kantuk, bulan purnama yang sejak tadi dikaguminya perlahan-lahan tertutup awan. Sontak, matanya pun membelalak kaget, sekaligus kesal. Sayang sekali, ternyata sang awan penutup itu juga nampaknya bukan hanya awan biasa, tetapi sebuah raja kumulonimbus yang membuat langit jadi semakin pekat.

Angin dingin bertiup. Takao menyumpahi sang kumulonimbus musim panas yang tak lama lagi pasti akan menurunkan hujan. Dan benar saja, _choir _Jangkrik yang tadi dinikmatinya dengan khidmat kini berganti deru hantaman serdadu tetes air hujan. Untung ia segera masuk dan menutup balkonnya sebelum hujan dadakan itu menghantamnya.

Ah, tapi kan biasa hujan tiba-tiba terjadi saat musim panas.

Setengah mabuk, Takao meraih futonnya dan menggelarnya susah payah. Mencoba untuk jatuh tertidur saja sepertinya ide bagus, mengingat kantung mata yang dibuatnya di Jerman membuat jadwal tidurnya sekarang tidak pernah benar. Bekerja sebagai seorang asisten dokter spesialis yang sedang mengadakan penelitian memang bukan pekerjaan mudah. Agak ironi sebenarnya, merawat orang lain, tapi diri sendiri tidak dirawat.

Takao menarik tali lampu dan membuat seisi ruangan gelap. Ketika ia akan berbaring, baru saja ia teringat untuk menyetel alarm paginya untuk mengembalikan kembali siklus bangun paginya. Jadilah ia menyalakan lampu kecil di atas meja lalu meraih ponselnya untuk menyetel alarm. Setelah selesai, tampak lampu indikator ponsel pintarnya berkedap-kedip. Penanda sebuah panggilan masuk—karena ia mengaktifkan _profile silent_.

Panggilan dari _hide mode number_.

"_Moshi moshi, Takao desu." _Jawab Takao dengan nada mengantuk.

Telepon itu masih tersambung, tapi tidak ada suara di seberang sana.

"Halo?" Tanya Takao, memancing orang yang meneleponnya bicara.

_Kresek kresek_

Takao mulai gusar. "Maaf, saya akan menutup teleponnya sekarang." Tegasnya.

"_Hosh... hosh..."_

Alis Takao mengernyit aneh. Gila, orang yang meneleponnya ini pasti orang mesum! Menjijikkan sekali! Pemuda berponi belah tengah itu pun bersiap memutuskan hubungan telepon sampai akhirnya terdengar suara berat yang lirih dari sana.

"_Aku menemukanmu..."_

Sepasang iris obdisian Takao membelalak kaget. Hilang sudah rasa kantuknya semua. Refleks, ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Pintu balkon dan kamar sudah ditutupnya erat dan tidak ada jendela satu pun di ruangan ini. Seisi kamar gelap dan hanya ada pendar kecil dari lampu di atas meja.

"Ha... ha... apa maksudmu? Si.. siapa kau?"

Rasanya Takao bisa menebak sang penelepon pasti sedang tersenyum puas. _"Senang ya pergi meninggalkanku? Kamu tidak bisa lari dariku, Bakao."_

Jantung Takao serasa berhenti. Suaranya memang terdengar sedikit berbeda, tetapi hanya satu orang saja di dunia ini yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Mendadak Takao merasa tidak aman berada di ruangan itu. Ia berusaha mengintip dari balkon dengan menggeser sedikit pintunya. Hujan masih mengguyur bumi dengan lebatnya, dan lampu-lampu penerangan di sekitarnya tidak membantu Takao untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Menyebalkan, tapi pasti si peneror itu sendiri juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau begini caranya.

Apalagi sang peneror itu memakai kacamata yang minusnya sudah tidak cocok lagi.

"_Tunggulah, aku akan menghampirimu, bersama 'istri'mu."_ Lanjut suara di telepon itu, semakin mengintimidasi.

"Istri? Hahaha? Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan aku belum pernah menikah!" Sangkalnya panik.

"_Yah, itu cuma istilah. Yang jelas kamu sudah sangat tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkannya setelah merebut masa depannya begitu nanodayo."_

"Me.. merebut masa depan apanya?! Kau... Kau yang... Kau yang salah!"

"_Hmph, kalian yang bermain tapi menyalahkan diriku, ya?"_

Takao semakin merasa gelisah. Mabuknya pun hilang sudah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas pergi dari kamarnya. Membuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi kemanapun asal bisa menjauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan sang peneror.

"_Hahaha..." _Langkah Takao semakin cepat di koridor ketika tawa sinis sang peneror terdengar puas di seberang teleponnya.

"_Ingin menyambutku ceria seperti biasanya, Bakao?"_

Langkah Takao berhenti tepat sebelum belokan menuju pintu depan penginapan tersebut. Bercampur dengan suara kilat dan hujan lebat di luar, terdengar suara pintu geser untuk masuk ke penginapan dibuka dengan kasar. Wajah Takao memutih.

Itu pasti si peneror!

Takao pun berlari panik kembali ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan langkah kerasnya akan didengar sang peneror atau tidak. Tempo larinya semakin cepat seiring tawa pelan sang peneror terdengar dari ponselnya.

"_Aku bisa mendengar langkahmu dengan jelas nanodayo. Satu, dua, tiga..."_

Refleks, Takao pun melempar ponselnya ke lantai kayu tepat di depan kamarnya. Ia segera masuk kamar dan membantingnya dengan panik. Bunyinya bergaung cukup keras. Dalam hati pemuda itu mengutuki kenapa tidak ada seorang pun penghuni penginapan ini yang setidaknya menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sini? Bukankah atensi yang tadi ditimbulkannya harusnya cukup menarik perhatian orang yang sedang tidur sekalipun?

Takao melihat sekeliling kamarnya, mencari tempat sembunyi. Dan saat itu juga lemari besar di kamarnya terlihat begitu bersinar di matanya. Sebuah tempat persembunyian yang sempurna, bukan?

Ia pun bergegas membuka pintu balkon dan membuat kesan dirinya pergi ke luar. Lalu, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Takao masuk ke dalam lemari. Tidak muat, tentunya, dan ia terpaksa meringkuk habis-habisan di dalamnya.

Sekarang, Takao hanya bisa berharap sang peneror berambut hijau itu tidak akan menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Brakk!_

Pintu kamar Takao dibuka paksa. Helaan nafas lega Takao selama beberapa detik sebelumnya mendadak diam sama sekali. Ia bahkan berusaha bernafas lewat mulut perlahan-lahan di tempat minim oksigen ini. Tidak apa-apa beberapa saat teracuni karbondioksida, dari pada bertemu dengan sang peneror yang jelas sekali bernafsu membunuhnya, dan katanya, membawa 'istri'nya.

"_Kemana kau, Bakao?!" _Bentaknya kasar. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu, tetapi mengacak-acak seisi kamar Takao. Bahkan ia memecahkan cermin yang menggantung di dinding. Dalam suasana tegang itu Takao tidak henti berharap dalam hati, semoga si pemilik bulu mata lentik yang tengah mencarinya itu tidak terpikir membuka lemari persembunyiannya ini, walau sepertinya mustahil.

.

Ada beberapa kemungkinan, jika pria ini menemukannya di lemari

_Satu, pria ini akan langsung menusuknya dari luar dan terus menusuk dengan liar sampai Takao mati—jika ia punya pisau yang cukup besar untuk menusuk lemari tua ini, atau_

_Dua, pria ini akan membuka lemari dengan kasar lalu membunuh Takao langsung di dalam lemari atau menyeret Takao keluar dulu lalu langsung menebas Takao tanpa ampun, atau_

_Tiga—kemungkinan yang sangat diharapkannya—Pria ini terlalu kalap untuk menemukan Takao di lemari dan terkecoh lalu pergi mengejar ke luar._

.

Dalam hati, Takao mulai bersiap menahan suaranya habis-habisan di dalam jika kemungkinan kedua terjadi dan membuat si peneror segera menghentikan tusukannya sebelum Takao mati dan ketika lemari itu di buka, Takao berniat merebut senjatanya dan menyerang balik pria itu. Ia percaya penuh kepada kekuatan adrenalin.

Lalu, kegaduhan itu tiba-tiba berganti hening. Hening yang cukup lama. Jika ia bisa melihat jam, mungkin waktu sudah berlalu sekitar satu jam lebih. Takao pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Harapannya terkabul, pasti pilihan ketiga lah yang dipilih sang peneror. Tapi ia tak ingin terburu-buru keluar ketika sang peneror mungkin saja masih belum jauh sekali dari tempat ini. Ia harus menunggu sebentar, sampai dirasanya benar-benar aman.

Otak encernya pun tiba-tiba melayangkan dirinya ke dalam _long term memory_-nya bersama sang peneror. Takao meringis, dulu keduanya adalah teman baik sejak SMA. Bahkan, rasanya pemuda itulah yang menaikkan taraf hidup Takao dengan mengubahnya dari anak malas yang suka main-main menjadi asisten dokter spesialis sekaligus peneliti hebat di Jerman—yang mana sang dokter adalah si peneror itu sendiri.

Semuanya berubah, setelah keduanya menjadi peneliti, dan gadis itu datang ke kehidupan mereka, tanpa nyawa.

Dan membuka mata Takao akan sifat dasar sang atasan.

Oksigen pun menipis, dan karbon dioksida sudah mulai banyak masuk ke dalam paru-paru Takao. Kepalanya mulai pusing, tapi disempatkannya menajamkan pendengarannya dulu untuk memastikan si peneror tidak kembali ke kamar ini.

Aman, dan Takao merasa siap untuk keluar.

Dengan posisi meringkuknya yang cukup terjepit, Takao hanya bisa mendorong pintu lemari itu sedikit-sedikit dengan kepalanya agar terbuka. Berhubung sang peneror pasti sudah pergi jauh jika selama ini, Takao sedikit berani mengetukkan kepalanya keras-keras agar pintu lemari cepat terbuka. Kalau tidak cepat keluar, bisa-bisa ia malah mati bunuh diri dengan meringkuk di dalam lemari, memalukan.

Tapi pintu lemari itu tampaknya tidak bergeser sedikit pun.

Karbon dioksida semakin banyak meracuni. Satu pikiran menyeramkan pun muncul di dalam otaknya. Jangan-jangan ketika si peneror sedang mengacak-acak kamarnya, meja kecil di kamarnya terlempar ke depan lemari dan menghalangi pintunya terbuka? Ngeri memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Takao pun mempercepat sundulannya dan mendorong lebih kuat lagi dengan kepalanya, meskipun rasanya seperti hampir mau putus. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan karbon dioksida menginvasi paru-parunya!

Terlebih, ini terjadi karena ia menghindari pria peneror itu!

_Duk duk duk duk_

Hentakan Takao semakin keras.

_Duk duk duk duk!_

Semakin keras, semakin keras!

_DUK DUK DUK_

Semakin keras sampai kesadarannya dirasa hampir hilang.

_DUK DUK DUK DUK!_

Yang untungnya membuahkan hasil. Pintu lemari itu terbuka sedikit, dan memberikan celah bagi tangan Takao untuk mendorongnya terbuka lebar. Oksigen pun mulai bersirkulasi perlahan-lahan, membuat Takao bernafas banyak sebentar sebelum keluar dari lemari penghimpit jahanam itu...

Dan mata tajamnya bersirobok dengan kedua iris zamrud sang peneror yang menunggunya di luar.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, penginapan tradisional Kiriya ditutup garis kuning kepolisian karena menjadi TKP ditemukannya sebuah mayat seorang tamunya dan sebentuk kepala seorang gadis. Sang tamu diidentifikasi sebagai seorang asisten dokter ternama di Jerman dan kepala sang gadis dikenali sebagai seorang perawat yang telah hilang berminggu-minggu di Jerman.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ready to meet another Psycho? Stay tune!_

* * *

**A/N : **_Youkoso, minna~! _Yang kemarin itu bukan indikator kalau kalian cenderung psikopat kok :p lagipula untuk memutuskan seseorang memiliki kecenderungan psikopat aja makan banyak waktu dan metode untuk hasil yang akurat ya. Benar juga kata **Renka Sukina**kalau orang psikopat cenderung dingin, suka melamun, dan _antisocial _juga. Nah, _chapter _ini udah dibuat sedikit _creepy _kan? Hehehe... Untuk _bloody _scene yang parah-parahnya mungkin nanti akan kupisah aja karena jatuhnya nanti rate M~

* * *

Balasan _review no account _:

**Tsukuro Reiko **: Hwaaaa~ Tak apalah selama kau belum membahayakan seseorang, nak Semoga apa yang kamu sebut psiko pikiran itu jangan sampai terwujud ya Tapi kalo psiko kayak gini di fanfic boleh deh huehehe kayak aku

**acio **: Terima kasih _review-_nya! Dan abis dia beneran lepas tali itu dia cuma bilang, 'lihat, aku berhasil' dengan polosnya... _creepy_...

**Azucci **: _Thanks for review! _Yap, si datar satu itu yang bunuh kakaknya demi Momoi (kapan lagi coba kan Momoi di-notice begitu sama Kuroko wkwkwk) Wah, syukurlah kalau keren B) _btw _ini _next_-nya MidoTaka dulu ya~ si Mukkun kusimpan dulu. Siap kanjeng ini sudah _as soon as possible, ok?_

**septaaa **: Makasih _review_-nya! Eh gapapa dong sekali-sekali Ki-chan sadis huhuhu... tapi Kise yang nomor satu tetep yang asli masokis dong yaaay! Hidup OOC!

_Thanks all for your responds! :D_


	4. New Entry

**Warning :**

**Psycho!Chara, OOC, maybe typo(s) everywhere, AU, drabbles kepanjangan, beberapa cerita disadur dari beberapa website atau rumor dan forum di Internet, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Balasan _review no account _ada di bawah A/N.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_We are Psycho, so what?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[4] [Himuro Tatsuya]**

* * *

_Dear, readers!_

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku kembali menulis di blog ini. Maafkan Himuro Tatsuya ini ya jika membuat kalian menunggu lama entri blog-ku! Akhir-akhir ini dosenku sedang sibuk dengan proyek-proyeknya di luar negeri, jadi aku selaku asisten dosen yang repot karenanya. Resiko punya dosen terkenal, ya beginilah!

Hm, kalian sudah tidak sabar lagi ya menunggu-nunggu cerita horor dariku? Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya sesuatu yang benar-benar bagus untuk kubagikan kepada kalian semua. Yah, aku punya satu cerita yang sudah kuujikan kepada adik—angkat—ku, Taiga. Dia ketakutan, tapi seperti yang pernah kuceritakan pada entri sebelumnya, dia itu super penakut. Dengan kata lain, selera horornya rendah. Sepertinya aku juga harus mengasah kemampuanku, ya!

Oh ya, kalau kalian penasaran, yang kuceritakan kepada Taiga itu cuma pengalamanku ketika bertemu seorang peramal di Askrigg, ketika aku menemani dosenku untuk penelitian—dan sekalian iseng-iseng minta diramal, karena di sana banyak gipsy berkemampuan. Mereka hebat-hebat sekali lho, dan jawabannya akurat—walau untuk masa depan aku tidak tahu pasti sih.

Ah, tapi kurasa akan kuceritakan juga sedikit deh ketika aku dan dosenku diramal di Askrigg. Kami waktu itu mampir ke desa gipsy yang kebetulan dekat dengan lokasi penelitian, ketika akhirnya termakan bujuk rayu penduduk setempat mengenai keakuratan ramalan gipsy-gipsy di sana. Saat masuk ke salah satu karavan, Dosenku pun langsung mendahului dan bertanya soal karirnya. Sang peramal waktu itu menjawab kalau dalam waktu dekat dia akan mendapatkan proyek di luar negeri lagi, yang akan mendatangkan untung besar.

Dan proyek itulah yang sekarang sedang dijalani dosenku.

Lalu giliranku. Aku sebelumnya segan bertanya, tapi dosenku memaksaku. Akhirnya aku bertanya saja soal jodoh—kan yang paling wajar untuk anak muda sepertiku—dan ia menjawabnya cukup panjang. Tentu saja rahasia, karena ini kan blog tentang cerita-cerita hororku, bukan perjalanan cintaku. Yang jelas sih katanya aku takkan kesulitan menarik hati wanita. Setuju?

Nah, selepas itu kami pun izin pergi dan dosenku memberikan sejumlah uang untuknya. Sang gipsy wanita itu tampak senang dan berkata bahwa ia juga suka vodka. Dosenku terkejut, kenapa wanita itu bisa tahu kalau dosenku suka vodka? Sang gipsy pun menjelaskan kalau ia bisa mengetahui apa yang baru saja dimakan oleh seseorang. Dikatakannya semalam kami habis berpesta dengan makanan favorit masing-masing.

Dosenku bilang, aku tidak ikut minum vodka, karena aku anti alkohol. Gipsy itu berusaha membacaku dan ekspresinya jadi mengerikan. Kurasa makanan favoritku adalah yang dibencinya. Padahal tidak perlu repot-repot dimasak lho seperti sashimi yang bisa langsung dimakan. Sebelum wanita itu menceritakan apa yang kumakan semalam, ia dengan galak mengusirku dan dosenku dengan ketakutan. Kami saling berpandangan, sama sekali tidak mengerti tabiat gipsy yang aneh itu.

Lalu setelah itu aku ceritakan pada Taiga, dia juga ketakutan! Ya ampun, apa dia punya bakat jadi gipsy atau malah takut sama gipsy tua itu?

Pokoknya begitulah.

Oh ya (lagi), ngomong-ngomong soal adik angkatku, aku jadi ingat dengan teman lamaku semasa SMA. Kalian pasti akan terkejut ketika mendengar kalau dia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi! Yap, chef pemula yang terkenal juga di dunia basket itu adalah partnerku semasa SMA. Aku juga jago bermain basket!

Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Atsushi, tapi itu bukan karena dia sibuk jadi orang terkenal, ya. Dia baik—walau super kekanak-kanakan—dan sebenarnya di sela-sela kegiatannya kami bahkan masih sering bermain basket di lapangan kampusku. Tapi, sudah tiga bulan dia tidak datang lagi ke kampusku dan aku mengkhawatirkannya karena dia tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Apalagi di berita sering kudengar banyak orang yang tiba-tiba diculik atau mengikuti aliran sesat-terorisme. Kurasa Atsushi yang juga polos itu bisa saja kan tahu-tahu terjerat mereka?

Dan... _voila! _Kemarin, Atsushi tanpa disangka-sangka muncul di rumah kosku dengan membawa berkilo-kilo daging untuk _barbeque_. Ia mengajakku makan bersama di rumah kosku. Ini yang seram. Masalahnya aku masih menduga kalau Atsushi kan bisa saja baru pulang dari pengaruh aliran sesat itu. Masalahnya dia tidak biasanya baik dan menawarkan makanan—yang biasanya sangat disukainya—itu untuk bersama. Dia tukang makan yang semuanya suka dimakannya sendiri.

Jangan-jangan... daging yang dibawanya itu daging manusia? Makanya ia membaginya padaku?

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak dan kami pun berpesta. Ia yang memasaknya dan aku hanya bertugas menyiapkan alatnya. Selama menggilingnya aku bertanya kemana saja dia pergi selama ini, tapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya, dan malah menanggapiku dengan sangat dingin. Kecurigaanku soal aliran sesat itu menguat. Apalagi daging ini wanginya khas.

Saat makan pun tiba. Aku sebenarnya takut kalau ini betul-betul daging manusia. Tapi Atsushi menatapku tajam dan aku terpaksa memakannya. Hanya satu suapan kecil dan rasanya enak!

Aku lega ternyata apa yang dia hidangkan bukan daging manusia. Dan ternyata ia selama ini menghilang demi menciptakan resep baru yang seenak ini! Nah, sekalian saja promosi, kalau ia sudah membuka menu baru itu di restorannya, segeralah mencicipinya, ya!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada yang bisa menemukan keanehan di dalamnya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **Terima kasih _minna _atas dukungannya! Yosh, untuk chapter ini aku sedikit memakai ide dari **maeshika**, terima kasih ya! ^^ Oh ya, kuingatkan kalau fanfic ini tidak akan berubah _genre _jadi M, jadi kemungkinan besar _bloody scene _yang akan kubuat di suatu saat nanti tidak akan total. Tapi tenang, aku sedang membuat _psycho _versi rated M kok fufufu... yang rencananya akan di-_publish _di fanfic terpisah.

Balasan _review no account _:

**Tsukuro Reiko **: Yaay, terima kasih banyak karena masih mengikuti fanfic ini~ Hahaha ini memang aslinya satu dari empat pertanyaan tes psikopat, tapi sengaja kubuat cerita begini biar panjang (?) Psikopat kan pada dasarnya sangat menikmati wajah ketakutan korbannya, fufufu... Kiyoshi.. ugh sebenernya agak nggak tega sih _Tesshin _kesayanganku yang _maji tenshi _itu jadi psiko... Nanti kupikirkan aksi psiko yang cocok buat dia ya :D

**Azucci **: Terima kasih masih setia membaca fanfic ini~ Nyahaha setuju~ _somehow _Midorima jadi keren gitu pegang-pegang piso :3 Selamat, berarti anda semakin mendekati psiko (?) gadeeeng~ Oh ya ini udah next! Tapi lebih ke arah riddle yaa~

**Acio **: Hwaaa makasih datang lagi, Acio! Noooooo ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Oha-Asa kok Jadi ceritanya ini Midorima punya dendam sama Takao jadi diburu deh :3 #malah seneng

.

.

.

_Stay tune, minna~!_


	5. MacDonalds Triad

**Warning :**

**Psycho!Chara, OOC (Kecuali Akashi, mungkin? hehehe), maybe typo(s) everywhere, AU, drabbles kepanjangan, beberapa cerita disadur dari beberapa website atau rumor dan forum di Internet, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_We are Psycho, so what?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[5] [Aomine Daiki]**

* * *

Satu hari sebelum liburan musim panas, adalah hari kejepit yang benar-benar dirasa tak berguna. Semua orang sudah malas masuk ke sekolah—kecuali para murid rajin macam Midorima misalnya—bahkan termasuk para gurunya. Jam pulang pun dimajukan. Pelajaran tidak efektif, bahkan kebanyakan guru tidak masuk ke kelas. Sebenarnya untuk apa hari ini diwajibkan masuk, coba?

Aomine Daiki mengeluh panas sejak tadi.

"Aku menyesal masuk hari ini..." Keluhnya entah untuk keberapa puluh kali.

Kagami yang duduk di sebelah kirinya mengiyakan. "Super panas pula. Mana pelajaran tidak ada yang jelas."

Momoi yang duduk di sebelah kanan Aomine memprotes. "Mungkin ada beberapa pengumuman yang harus guru-guru sampaikan. Jadinya sekarang mereka tidak hadir bukan berarti malas, tapi bisa jadi sedang rapat."

Sebuah kertas disobek dari buku catatan ilmu bumi Aomine, untuk kipas darurat. "Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja sih rapatnya. Bikin susah. Mana AC dimatikan."

Untuk yang satu ini Momoi setuju seratus persen. Jahat sekali mematikan AC di suhu sepanas ini.

Setelah dua _season _berkeluh kesah, akhirnya wali kelas mereka datang juga, Aida-sensei. "_Konnichiwa, minna_! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, sekarang aku akan mengumumkan hasil rapat... untuk menentukan tugas musim panas kalian~!"

Semua anak sontak berteriak kesal, tapi Aida hanya memberikan mereka senyum licik.

"Sshh... sudah diam. Habis ini kalian pulang kok. Makanya dengarkan baik-baik tugasnya." Tegur Aida-sensei.

Seketika kelas hening. Wajah-wajah antusias mulai bermunculan mendengar kata pulang.

"_Ehem._ Jadi, Bapak Kepala Sekolah Akashi Seijuurou-sama tadi mengumumkan kebijakan barunya. Dia akan mengundi berbagai jenis tugas untuk semua kelas, jadi setiap kelas hanya akan mendapatkan satu jenis tugas. Untuk mata pelajaran semacam eksakta dan sosial yang dirasa berat porsinya akan dikurangi, tapi yang dirasa mudah akan ditambah habis-habisan supaya adil." Jelasnya.

Beberapa anak tampak ada yang langsung bersorak senang. Beberapa lainnya tegang karena takut mendapat undian tugas yang menyusahkan.

"Lalu, bersoraklah kalian semua, kalian dapat pelajaran bahasa sub bab mengaraaaang!" Teriak Aida-sensei heboh. Anak-anak ribut karena senang. "Oh iya ketentuannya mudah. Kalian cukup menulis kegiatan kalian selama liburan musim panas. Di dalam karangan kalian harus ada cerita tentang beberapa _event _penting musim panas dan **senam pagi musim panas**..."

Anak-anak menahan nafas. Senam pagi rutinan—yang mereka rasa—tak berguna dan super merepotkan itu ternyata harus mereka ikuti. Tugasnya santai sih, tapi ternyata wajib ikut senam. Sama saja menyebalkan.

"...kecuali izin khusus jika ingin berlibur ke luar kota atau semacamnya. Aku akan mengecek absennya. Akashi-sama juga tidak menolak kok kalo ada laporan pemalsuan karangan..." Ancam Aida-sensei.

Baiklah, Aomine langsung mencoret semua agenda bangun siangnya.

"Dan jangan lupakan pelajaran tambahannya, Aomine Daiki." Tegas Aida-sensei. Aomine langsung melengos kesal. Neraka keduanya.

"Yak, selesai! Sekarang semua boleh pulang! Selamat berlibur!" Umum Aida-sensei. Murid-murid pun bergegas merapikan meja dan kursi mereka lalu bersiap pulang. Saling bertukar janji dan rencana musim panas. Aomine sih hanya merapikan barangnya dengan simpel lalu bersiap kembali ke balik kasurnya dengan menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

Tapi Momoi mencegahnya dengan sebuah sikutan maut. "_Ne, Dai-chan_, tidak punya rencana liburan yaaa~"

Aomine menatapnya galak. "Iya. Terus kenapa."

Momoi tersenyum pepsodent. "Hehe~ Selama liburan musim panas ini aku akan pergi keliling Jepang lho~ pertamaa... ke Hokkaido yang dingin!"

"Aku juga akan pergi ke Amerika. Sudah lama tidak ketemu Ayah dan Ibu. Berdua sama Tatsuya!" Pamer Kagami.

Tatapan Aomine semakin tajam. "Ya sudah. Aku ada pelajaran tambahan musim panas. Lagi pula aku bisa mengisi karangan ga jelas itu dengan kegiatan musim panasku yang apa adanya. Biar saja tidak menarik."

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar dari mulut Momoi. "Huff... Kasihan ya Dai-chan, setiap tahun musim panas kerjaannya cuma menangkap serangga, menangkap kumbang, menangkap... yah... binatang-binatang. Kayak anak SD, bahkan sampai SMA masih kamu lakukan, Dai-chan."

Kagami menatapnya tak percaya. "Demi apa? Bocah banget..."

"_Uruse na!—_berisik!" Balas Aomine gusar.

Wajah Momoi semakin bersemangat menggoda Aomine. "Fufufu... memang bocah banget... Apalagi dia juga masih sering mengompol lho... dari kecil sampai kelas 2 SMP!"

Kagami tertawa kolosal, walau sebenarnya di dalam batinnya ada yang terasa tidak beres. Lucu sih orang sekaliber Aomine masih mengompol sampai sebesar itu. Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun ini bukannya tidak wajar?

Meja kayu di kelas itu pun mendadak jadi sasaran pukulan keras tangan besar Aomine. "Diam." Ucapnya singkat, tapi dingin.

Momoi dan Kagami mendadak diam.

"_Mou_... Dai-chan, kan aku cuma iseng. Lagi pula ini kan Kagami, teman dekat kita!" Bela Momoi, sebenarnya tersinggung dengan pukulan keras Aomine barusan.

"Iya, aku juga nggak akan bocor." Dukung Kagami. "Jangan jadi macam anti sosial lagi seperti dulu dong."

Pandangan Aomine menggelap. Ia menatap Kagami dingin. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak punya banyak teman. Dan oh ya, Satsuki, Bakagami, kalian jangan seenaknya mengaku sebagai temanku."

Kedua insan itu kini benar-benar terdiam. Takut kembali memancing amarah Aomine. Mereka berdua sudah susah payah membuat Aomine yang anti sosial sejak dulu bisa sedikit membaur di masa SMA ini, jadi mereka bertekad takkan menghancurkannya.

Momoi melirik Aomine yang bergeming mengamati kumbang yang terbang di dekat jendela di samping tempatnya berdiri itu dengan takut-takut. "_Umm_... Maaf, Dai-chan. Kalau begitu kami pulang, ya. Err... Selamat menangkap serangga..."

Tiba-tiba Aomine tersenyum, dan tangan besarnya secepat kilat mengambil kumbang itu dan meremasnya tanpa ampun. "Ya. Makasih, Satsuki."

Kagami pun segera menarik tangan Momoi lalu bergegas pergi dari situ, sementara Aomine mengamati hasil tangkapannya. Keduanya berlari cepat, ketakutan meliat sahabat—setidaknya mereka menganggapnya begitu—kembali menjadi seorang monster anti sosial yang mereka kenal ketika pertama kali masuk SMA.

Setelah yakin jauh dari Aomine, Kagami memberanikan diri bertanya. "Hei Satsuki, kamu kan sudah berteman dengannya dari kecil sekali, memangnya sudah begitu dari dulu, ya?"

Momoi mengangguk kecil. "I.. iya. Kupikir tadinya dia pecinta binatang lho. Soalnya yang kutahu tiap musim panas dia selalu menangkap serangga. Aku tidak pernah ikut, soalnya aku takut! Tapi dia selalu membawa pulang serangga atau buruannya ke rumah. Walau besoknya sepertinya mati. Berarti Dai-chan tidak pintar merawat binatang."

Alis belah dua Kagami berkerut. "Tidak pintar merawat binatang? Kau gila! Dia jelas-jelas tidak suka serangga! Kau tidak lihat apa yang diperbuatnya dengan kumbang yang lewat tadi?"

"Uhhh... iya sih. Ja.. jangan-jangan selama ini dia..." Momoi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, bisa jadi dia selama ini membawa serangga itu untuk disiksanya! Lalu, apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang dia, Satsuki?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ah, tapi dia—yang kutahu—anak rajin yang selalu membantu ibunya menyapu halaman kok." Jawab Momoi.

"Ahomine pemalas itu? Menyapu?" Tanya Kagami tak percaya.

"Iya, aku lihat dia ketika sedang membakar daun-daun kering yang dikumpulkannya di halaman. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali. Dan ia melakukannya sampai tahun lalu, seperti kebiasaan. Apalagi musim gugur, dia sering sekali membakar daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Kadang-kadang ia juga membakar beberapa barang lain, mungkin barang-barang bekas." Cerita Momoi. "Rajin kan?"

Kagami mengangguk ragu. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan partner basketnya itu dan apa-apa saja kebiasaan kecilnya. Bukan karena Aomine dirasa tidak pantas, tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal saja.

"Sayang sekali sih, biarpun dia anak yang rajin dan kuat, tapi dia sama sekali tidak _gentle_, Kagami-kun!" Curhat Momoi. "Kamu tahu sendiri kan dia dingin dan susah bersosialisasi? Tapi itu semua juga diperparah karena dia suka nggak kasihan sama orang, deh. Kadang nggak punya emosi! Kelewat cuek, kali ya?"

Mata merah Kagami melirik Momoi. "Kamu suka dia ya, Satsuki?"

"Nggak!" Jawab Momoi cepat. "Kan kamu tahu aku cuma suka Tetsu-kun. Eeh.. kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Jangan-jangan kamu menyukaiku ya~?"

Tawa hambar terdengar dari mulut Kagami. "Tidak kok, tenang saja. Yah, sebaiknya sih kamu tidak menyukainya. Atau... kita jauhi dia saja ya... Aku sedikit takut."

Wajah Momoi pun sendu. "Jangan begitu... Memang sih aksinya tadi agak kelewatan dan... kemungkinan dia sering melakukannya walau aku tidak tahu... Tapi mungkin saja dia cuma kesal karena kepanasan. Kan _mood_-nya gampang berubah dan suka marah tiba-tiba."

"Nah, itu semakin memperkuat dugaanku." Balas Kagami.

"Dugaan apa?" Tanya Momoi.

Kedua anak sekolah menengah atas itu akhirnya sampai di jalan yang akan memisahkan keduanya karena rumah mereka berbeda arah. "Aku belok ke kanan. Sampai jumpa Satsuki!"

Momoi menahan Kagami. "Eh, tunggu! Kamu belum jelasin kenapa aku harus jauhin Dai-chan!"

"Err... Yah, kau cari saja di internet apa itu _Macdonalds Triad_. Nah, sampai jumpa!" Kagami akhirnya berhasil berlalu dan pergi. Momoi ditinggalkannya sendiri di persimpangan jalan itu seraya memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Kagami.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Macdonalds Triad, ya...?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **Yaa, selamat datang kembali _minna~_! Maafkan ya aku belum sempet bales semua _review_-nya, tapi terima kasih atas jawaban-jawaban dan kesan kalian semua~ Sebelumnya, kalau kalian perhatikan sebenarnya aku update tiap 3 hari, dan sekarang dengan menyesal akan aku mundurkan waktunya—aku tidak mau janji ya tiap berapa hari sekali—karena alasan yang standar, kesibukan RL. Oh iya, kalau mau request boleh lho, hitung-hitung mempercepat update-nya ff ini juga, hehehe...

_Balasan review no account :_

**Acio **: Selamat datang lagi~ Setuju bangeet! Mendingan sashimi beneran deh, huh. Oh iya dong kadang kala yang cool and calm justru menyimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan...(?) Hahaha

**Tsukuro Reiko **: Hai Reiko~ Nyaaa... prasangka itu lazim kok... Kan jadi waktu diramal gipsy itu Himuro dan dosennya ada di Askrigg, Inggris. Sementara yang dikasih daging sama Mukkun itu di rumahnya Himuro, jadi kan settingnya beda, jadi yang dilihat si gipsy itu bukan daging yang dikasih Mukkun, tapi emang di Askrigg, sebelum diramal—gatau gimana caranya—si Himuro udah makan daging manusia. Daging yang dikasih Mukkun itu daging biasa kok, kan Himuro bilang itu bukan daging manusia. Yang aneh adalah kok si Himuro tau aja itu bukan dagung manusia, berarti pernah makan dong. Sipsip~ ini cerita selanjutnya. Tungguin Tesshin ya nanti mungkin akan kusiksa (?) #dor

**Amurei **: Selamat datang Amu~ /seenaknya manggil/ Eh beneer diantara yang lain gaada yang jawab soal kalo si suster itu pacarnya Midorin lho :'3 Jadi ceritanya si suster itu emang pacarnya Midorin tapi Takao nikung gitu. Akhirnya Mido kesel dan bunuh pacarnya untuk dijadiin penelitian yang dia dan Takao lagi teliti. Pada akhirnya Takao tau kalo Mido pyscho pas penelitian dimulai dan takut trus kabur ke Jepang. Oh iya, bener si gipsy dan Taiga ketakutan karena sadar yg dimakan Himuro itu daging manusia. Tapi yang disajikan Mukkun itu daging biasa, yang aneh adalah kok Himuro yang tadinya curiga bisa tau itu bukan daging manusia setelah nyicipin. Berarti kan pernah makan.

Sampai jumpa, _minna~!_


	6. Affair

**Warning :**

**Psycho!Chara, OOC, maybe typo(s) everywhere, AU, drabbles kepanjangan, beberapa cerita disadur dari beberapa website atau rumor dan forum di Internet, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Hints Morizuki. Balasan review no account di bawah A/N.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_We are Psycho, so what?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[6] [Izuki Shun]**

* * *

_To : Yoshitaka Moriyama_

_Oi, pulang sekarang. Kau sudah janji membantu tugasku malam ini dan aku ada kuliah pagi besok!_

Pesan telah terkirim.

Kouji Kobori gelisah. Sekarang pukul sebelas malam dan _roommate _bermata sipitnya belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Bukan, bukan berarti ia begitu peduli akan teman satu kosnya itu. Hanya sesekali saja ia harus khawatir akan kondisi si penggila wanita, seperti misalnya demi tugas kalkulus level akhir yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja belajarnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mata pelajaran ini masih muncul juga di antara peliknya menghitung konstelasi bintang dan rasi yang disukainya. Rasa-rasanya masih mending ia diminta menghitung tinggi maksimum peluru yang bisa ditembakkan dari bulan atau benda langit lainnya.

Mahasiswa program studi astronomi itu menatap meja belajarnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan _jones_. Sedikit iri juga sebenarnya jika mengingat kepergian Moriyama sore tadi semata-mata karena ajakan kencan dari mahasiswi cantik jurusan kedokteran kampus sebelah. Moriyama yang pada dasarnya penyuka wanita—walau jarang sekali ada yang mengajaknya kencan seperti ini!—langsung mengiyakan dengan semangat lalu meninggalkan Kobori mengerucutkan bibirnya di kamar kos mereka. Bukan hanya karena iri sih, tapi tugas kalkulusnya jadi berantakan karena Moriyama baru menjelaskannya setengah sebelum pergi tadi.

Ah, apa dia cari pacar saja ya? Lagi pula dia kan anak astronomi, yang berdekatan dengan bintang, dan bintang biasa dicap romantis. Yup, tidak mungkin Kobori tidak bisa punya pacar. Terlebih, dia sedikit tidak mau kalah dengan Moriyama karena kadang 'sang pacar' resminya seringkali diajak main di hadapannya dan membuat Kobori jadi nyamuk pengganggu orang pacaran.

"Ck, padahal sudah punya pacar. Tapi masih saja mengiyakan ajakan dari cewek. Bisa habis nanti dia digempur tumpukan buku-buku lelucon tidak lucu dari pacarnya. Biar kena karma suatu saat nanti." Gumam Kobori jengkel ketika mendapati pesannya belum juga dibalas Moriyama.

Kobori menyerah. Ia pun kembali duduk serius di meja belajarnya dan mencoba menyelesaikan kalkulusnya lagi apa adanya. Tak peduli lagi lah apakah salah, apakah benar, yang penting untuk besok kumpulkan tugas dulu. Ia pun belajar untuk tidak menggantungkan harapannya lagi soal pelajaran pada playboy mata sipit itu.

_Sret sret sret_

_Sret sret sret_

_Sret sret sret_

"Hoaaahm..." Kobori menguap lebar. Direnggangkannya tubuhnya setelah satu jam lebih berkutat dengan kalkulus level tingginya. Butuh waktu dan konsentrasi lebih saat mengerjakannya sendirian dari pada dibantu setengahnya oleh Moriyama seperti tadi siang, tetapi akhirnya dua soal jahanam yang menghabiskan empat lembar kertas itu akhirnya selesai juga—dengan penuh bekas penghapus dimana-mana.

Lampu indikator ponsel Kobori berkedip, tanda ada telepon masuk. Pemuda itu tertegun, jangan-jangan itu dari Moriyama. "_Moshi moshi," _Kobori melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar _touch screen _itu. "Moriyama? Kau baru mau pulang?"

"_Maaf soal tugasmu, Kobori. Tapi tenang saja, pendekatan kali ini tampaknya sukses! Gadis itu benar-benar luar biasa cantiknya!" _Lapor Moriyama entah dari mana.

Refleks Kobori memasang wajah _bad temper_. "Jadi kamu telepon cuma buat laporan itu?"

Moriyama _menyengir _lebar di seberang sana. _"Ooh, jadi kau khawatir padaku ya, Kobori? Wah, maaf saja! Satu-satunya pria yang kucintai cuma Shun saja, tahu."_

Kalau ini aplikasi Line rasanya Kobori ingin meneror Moriyama dengan stiker muntah. "_No_. Jangan harap. Lalu, kalau kamu jadi sama anak kedokteran itu terus Izuki gimana?"

"_Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya!" _Ujar Moriyama.

Alis Kobori mengkerut. "Oke, kamu boleh aja sih selingkuh. Tapi jangan libatkan aku ya."

Moriyama _ngakak _di seberang sana. _"Tenang, tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta padamu kok."_

Sebenarnya, kalimat itu agak menohok Kobori.

"Yaudah, sekarang pulang buruan. Nggak bawa kunci, kan?" Tanya Kobori.

Moriyama menepuk keningnya. _"Oh, iya. Tenang, aku udah di deket gang kosan kita kok. Jaa."_

_Tut tut tut_. Teleponnya ditutup. Kobori pun melirik jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya, hampir pukul setengah satu pagi. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi meja belajarnya dan membereskan berkas-berkas tugasnya dengan rapi. Setelah itu ia mengambil segelas air hangat untuk menyegarkan diri. Tak lupa mengeluarkan beberapa _potato chips _dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Semua itu untuk persiapan, Kobori tahu benar kalau sehabis kencan begini biasanya ia takkan dibiarkan pergi sebelum Moriyama menyerocos panjang soal kencannya. _Tak apalah, hitung-hitung referensi kalau nanti punya pacar_, batin Kobori. Lalu ia pun menunggu di meja makan seraya memainkan ponselnya.

_Bruk_

Kobori seketika berhenti bermain tetris di ponselnya. Suara apa itu yang terdengar larut malam begini? Terdengar seperti sebuah barang jatuh, tunggu... Jangan-jangan itu suara Moriyama yang sedang membawa oleh-oleh tapi barangnya terjatuh?

Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin. Moriyama dan oleh-oleh itu tidak cocok.

Tapi, tetap saja bunyi itu seakan menggelitik pendengaran Kobori. Membuat penasaran. Apa jangan-jangan cuma bunyi kucing yang mengacak-acak sampah? Jangan bercanda, gang lingkungan Kobori kan bersih dan jarang terlihat kucing. Lalu, bunyi apa yang tiba-tiba terdengar di luar tadi? Padahal malam biasanya begitu sunyi.

Tanpa melepas ponsel dari tangannya, Kobori pun melangkah menuju jendela dan menyibakkan tirainya. Mengintip, kira-kira ada bunyi apa di luar sana. Jalanan dan rumah-rumah masih sama, lengang dan sepi. Namun, rupanya ada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang berdiri di depan kosan mereka. Kobori bersyukur ia tinggal di lantai 4 sehingga pemuda aneh itu tidak tahu kalau ia mengintip dari atas.

Pertanyaannya, siapa dan mau apa pemuda tak dikenal itu?

Tiba-tiba, pemuda bersurai hitam itu melihat ke atas dan mata tajamnya tampak dingin melihat Kobori yang sedang mengintipnya. Wajah Kobori pucat seketika. Ia kenal pemuda itu. Secepatnya ia pun menunduk dan mengetik pesan dengan cepat ke ponsel Moriyama.

_To : Moriyama_

_Jangan pulang sekarang! Ada Izuki di depan kosan kita! Mau apa dia?_

Pesan Kobori terkirim, tapi sayangnya tidak kunjung dibaca oleh Moriyama. Kobori berkeringat dingin. Jangan-jangan Izuki tahu kalau Moriyama hari ini berkencan dengan mahasiswi cantik tadi? Sebenarnya hari ini si playboy sipit itu punya jadwal kencan sih dengan Izuki, tetapi Kobori memaksanya mengajari kalkulus tugasnya dan Moriyama terpaksa membatalkan dengan alasan 'karena Kobori minta diajari kalkulus buat tugas besok' walau akhirnya malah Moriyama terpikat mahasiswi cantik tadi dan malah jadi berkencan dengan orang lain.

Kobori menggigit bibir. Hipotesa singkatnya sekarang Izuki pasti ingin memastikan kebenaran alasan penolakan kencan Moriyama sekarang—tapi kenapa selarut ini?—dan bisa mati dia jika ketahuan sedang sendirian di kamar kosan tanpa Moriyama.

Tenang Kobori, kan bisa _ngeles _dengan bilang Moriyama pergi ke _konbini_.

Oke, setelah Kobori memikirkan berbagai macam alasan jika benar Izuki akan datang ke kamar mereka—setahunya sih Izuki tidak tahu alamat mereka apalagi kamarnya dan Moriyama juga tak pernah mengajak Izuki, tapi bisa saja si brengsek itu sudah memberitahu—ia siap mengintip lagi. Kali ini lebih hati-hati. Sayangnya, ternyata Izuki masih melihat ke arah Kobori dan membuatnya ketahuan dua kali.

"Ck, siaaal..." Keluh Kobori pelan. Ia baru saja akan kembali bersembunyi ketika tiba-tiba ada kilatan aneh di tangan Izuki. Samar-samar setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas ternyata pemuda itu sedang menggenggam sebilah pisau dengan darah yang menetes dramatis.

Kobori membatu. Hipotesanya berubah drastis. Jangan-jangan justru Izuki sudah memergoki kencan Moriyama... dan... darah itu... Moriyama...

Izuki tersenyum lebar di bawah sana. Ia mengenali Kobori. Ia lalu mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya ke arah wajahnya. Membuat sebuah gestur.

_A.. apa? Jangan-jangan dia menyuruhku diam karena melihat pisau dan darah itu? _Batin Kobori panik.

Lalu Izuki kini mengangkat jari tengahnya juga bersamaan dengan jari telunjuknya.

_Tanda apa itu? Peace? Dua? Tunggu... dua? Maksudnya? _Pikir Kobori yang masih panik.

Izuki kini mengangkat jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manisnya bersamaan.

_Ti... tiga? Ja.. jangan-jangan dia sedang melakukan countdown sebelum ia berlari ke sini dan mem... membunuhku? _Kobori bergetar hebat karena tatapan tajam Izuki.

Izuki mengangkat jari telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manis, dan jari kelingkingnya sekaligus.

_Empat? Sampai hitungan mana countdownnya?! _Batin Kobori semakin panik. Dengan gemetar ia memencet _speed dial _Moriyama dan berusaha meneleponnya.

Telepon itu diangkat.

Dengan suara yang berbeda dari yang ia harapkan.

"_Kobori-san, kalian tinggal di lantai empat, kan?"_

Tangan Kobori yang menjadi lemas mendengarnya menjatuhkan ponsel layar sentuhnya. Panggilan terputus. Izuki sedang tersenyum manis dengan ponsel Moriyama di tangannya—yang berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kobori tidak tahu lagi apa ia sempat memikirkan indahnya rasi segitiga musim panas di langit apalagi tugas kalkulusnya besok. Yang penting ia sekarang hanya bisa naik, naik, dan naik untuk menghindari Izuki.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Be ready to meet another psycho! Stay tune~!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : MacDonalds Triad adalah tiga ciri-ciri yang umum pada psikopat, atau memiliki kecenderungan besar untuk menjadi seorang psikopat.**

Sehubungan dengan semakin mendekatnya hari-H author a.k.a 9 hari lagi, maka saya minta izin undur diri sementara sampai UN ya, minna. Mohon doa restunya

Balasan review _no account _:

**Tsukuro Reiko **: Iya, hihi abis kan cocok tuh sama karakter bopungnya yang suka nangkep serangga pas natsu :p Siappp ditunggu ya~ doakan saja ujian cepat berlalu :') #ditiupangin

**Acio **: Hehe kan itu di warningnya ini ff bakal OOC karena semua dijadiin psiko, kecuali Akashi mungkin ga OOC soalnya kan dia emang udah begitu asalnya #digunting #dor makanya kecuali Akashi. Tapi ya, mungkin karena dia the real one bakal kujadiin the last boss huehehe.


	7. Gift

**Warning :**

**Psycho!Chara, OOC (Kecuali Akashi, mungkin? hehehe), maybe typo(s) everywhere, drabbles kepanjangan, beberapa cerita disadur dari beberapa website atau rumor dan forum di Internet, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_We are Psycho, so what?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[7] [Shoichi Imayoshi]**

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah, tim basket reguler Touou Gakuen sedang berlatih dengan rajinnya di gym kebanggaan mereka. Yah, memang tidak semua hadir, ada seorang makhluk hitam pemalas yang lagi-lagi absen, tapi setidaknya yang lainnya semangat. Latihan mereka diperberat karena sudah mendekati waktunya Winter Cup. Namun tidak ada satupun yang keberatan, karena semuanya mengincar kemenangan dan siap berusaha untuk itu!

Lagi pula, biarpun biasanya mereka terlihat tidak tertarik, sebenarnya mereka punya dewi seksi penyegar mata mereka di saat lelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si manajer Momoi Satsuki?

"Momoi? He? Momoi?" Wakamatsu _celingukan _mencari-cari Momoi di sela-sela istirahatnya. "Eh, kok tidak ada Momoi, ya?"

Sang _coach _Katsunori Harasawa pun tanggap melihat anak didiknya kelelahan. Ia mengambilkan beberapa botol air minum di _bench_. "Ini minumnya. Hari ini Momoi-san absen."

Yoshinori Susa mengangkat alisnya seraya menerima botol air minum itu. "He? Apa dia sedang dalam penyelidikan lagi? Kasihan sedikit lah sama dia, _Kantoku_."

Katsunori melempar botol terakhirnya kepada Imayoshi. "Bukan, dia absen karena urusan pribadi."

Wakamatsu heboh seketika. "Apaa? Jangan-jangan... dia... dan Aho satu itu... bolos bareng-bareng... dan berkencan?"

Sebuah botol minuman mendarat mulus di kepala Wakamatsu. "Mana mungkin, bodoh. Yaah, bersiaplah karena dia akan absen setiap hari rabu dan sabtu, sampai bulan depan." Bantah Imayoshi, sang pelempar botol minuman.

"_Ittai_—sakit!" Wakamatsu mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau begitu absen karena apa, Kapten?"

Imayoshi tampak berpikir. "Yaah... Itu aku juga tidak tahu."

Lalu, di sela-sela perbincangan tentang Momoi pada waktu istirahat latihan mereka, tiba-tiba pintu gym terbuka dan muncullah wanita yang sejak tadi mereka perbincangkan.

"_Minna! Sumimasen_, aku baru datang!" Ucapnya dengan terengah-engah. "Duuh, Dai-chan lagi-lagi tidak ada ya? Maaf aku kurang mengawasinya."

Seisi anggota reguler berpandangan. Untung dia tidak dengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"_Kantoku_! Terima kasih telah menggantikanku! Nah sekarang ayo lanjutkan latihannya!" Ajak Momoi dengan nafas memburu. Ia tampak kecapekan.

Katsunori menenangkan Momoi. "Saya pikir kamu jadi absen seharian, Momoi-san. Istirahat saja dulu di bench, sepertinya kamu capek sekali." Ia pun memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Momoi.

Momoi tersenyum dan menerimanya. "Terima kasih, _Kantoku_. Hari ini pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat, aku cuma bantu-bantu saja. Untuk seterusnya juga akan aku usahakan kembali lagi ke sini, kok."

Sakurai pun mencoba mengutarakan isi hati semuanya. "Memangnya Momoi-san habis dari mana?"

Wajah Momoi mendadak merah begitu ditanya. "Eeh... itu..."

Seisi tim reguler menatap wajah Momoi dengan penasaran. Bahkan sang pelatih juga. Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya sampai kecapekan dan wajahnya memerah begitu?!

"_Ano... _Aku sekarang sedang mencoba jadi seorang guru magang di penitipan anak Kiseki... hehehe..." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Sakurai tampak berbinar. "Hee... Penitipan anak..."

Momoi tertawa renyah. "Iya, aku sangat menyukai anak-anak, dan kebetulan ada seorang temanku yang magang di sana sedang cuti panjang jadi aku mau menggantikan sepulang sekolah dan tiap hari sabtu."

"Aku juga suka anak-anak. Ah, tampaknya kau juga membutuhkan lemon madu ini, Momoi-san." Sakurai menyodorkan sekotak lemon madu buatannya.

"Aah, terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuat lemon ini lain kali. Apalagi ada anak di sana yang juga menyukai lemon madu seperti ini lho, Sakurai." Cerita Momoi ceria sambil melahap lemon madunya.

"Oh iya, tadi ada pesta ulang tahun salah seorang anak." Lanjut Momoi. "Heboh sekali, kedua orangtua dan kakak-kakaknya datang ke _daycare _dan memberikannya hadiah! Untunglah anak-anak lain jadi ikut kebagian senangnya."

"Hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Yoshinori tiba-tiba kepo. Momoi tersenyum.

"Sebuah sepeda gunung dan sepatu bola! Sudah begitu, barangnya bermerek pula." Jawab Momoi. "Tapi, anak itu terlihat sedih..."

Wakamatsu angkat suara. "Ck..ck..ck.. Mungkin anak itu memang tidak suka kadonya. Bagaimana sih masa keluarganya sendiri tidak tahu selera anaknya!" Omelnya kesal sendiri.

Yoshinori menjawab lain. "Tidak mungkin. Kalau menurutku mungkin anak itu belum bisa main sepeda dan sepak bola, jadi dia tidak suka. Tapi kedua orang tuanya ingin dia bisa, makanya dibelikan."

Sakurai ikut-ikutan. "Maaf... tapi menurutku sih... jangan-jangan... anaknya perempuan ya, Momoi-san? Kan wajar kalau anak perempuan tidak suka sepeda gunung dan sepak bola."

"Yah, intinya terlepas dia laki-laki atau perempuan, pokoknya anak itu pasti tidak suka kadonya." Simpul Wakamatsu. "Bagaimana Momoi, jawaban siapa yang benar?"

Momoi tersenyum hambar. Kok ceritanya malah dijadikan kuis begini.

"Hei, kau belum jawab, Imayoshi." Tegur Yoshinori. "Tahan dulu jawabannya, Momoi. Apa jawabanmu, Imayoshi?"

Imayoshi sang kapten tersenyum dengan ekspresi rubahnya. "Hmm, pasti ini yang benar. Anak itu pasti cacat kakinya, sehingga dia tidak suka diberi sepeda dan bola sepak yang memainkannya harus menggunakan kaki."

Seisi tim reguler dan Momoi minus Aomine dan Imayoshi—bahkan pelatih ikut-ikutan—saling berpandangan dengan segan. Tapi, wajah Momoi yang paling pucat.

"Be... benar. Jawaban Imayoshi-_senpai _benar..." Jawab Momoi lirih.

Semua terkejut kecuali Imayoshi dan Momoi. "Heeee? Benarkah? Kok... kok bisa sih... Kalau orang tuanya tahu dia cacat kenapa dikasih hadiah itu?" Tanya Wakamatsu heboh.

"Jadi ceritanya anak itu dititipkan sejak pagi di sana setiap hari, dan ia biasa berjalan sendirian dari rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari penitipan. Ia anak yang sehat, sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tadi pagi ia cerita kalau ia dilukai seseorang ketika menghalangi jalan orang tersebut. Aku tidak tahu dilukai seperti apa yang jelas akhirnya anak itu sekarang cacat kakinya." Jawab Momoi panjang lebar.

Semua menunduk. "Parah sekali..." Gumam Sakurai sedih. Pasalnya ia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Yoshinori juga sedih. Momoi juga. Imayoshi masih normal. Tetapi, Wakamatsu lebih terlihat ketakutan.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita lanjut lagi latihannya! Ayo!" Ajak Imayoshi. Ia berjalan menuju _bench _untuk menaruh botol air mineralnya.

Wakamatsu berjalan sangat pelan dan terlihat lesu. Yoshinori menyadarinya. "Ada apa, Wakamatsu? Jangan bilang kamu takut sama pembacok di cerita Momoi tadi? Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi..." Tegur Yoshinori sambil menepuk bahu Wakamatsu.

Pemuda bersurai keabuan itu semakin menunduk. "Yah, jelas saja aku takut. Aku... melihatnya tadi pagi. Aku tidak menyangka itu anak yang di penitipan Momoi."

"O..oh... begitu." Yoshinori jadi agak tidak enak.

"Aku takut karena... Karena aku melihatnya ketika ia sedang melukai anak itu. Tadinya aku berusaha berpikir itu bukan dia, tapi... sekarang rasanya itu memang benar-benar dia." Gumam Wakamatsu.

"Hah? Kamu mengenali pelakunya? Harusnya kamu kasih tau polisi! Siapa, Wakamatsu? Kenalanmu?" Tanya Yoshinori tegang.

"Bukan cuma kenal..." Wakamatsu melirik Imayoshi yang masuk ke lapangan _indoor_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Be ready to meet another psycho! Stay tune~_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Hai minna~ Akhirnya Schnee selesai UN juga~ Buat yang belum UN, semangat ya! Tapi biar begitu Schnee masih harus ikut banyak entrance test sambil mengusahakan supaya ff ini tetap jalan~ Makasih dukungannya selama ini, baik itu berupa review, fav, follows, bahkan silent-silent readers-ku~ **

**Untuk chapter ini maaf belum sempat balesin review dulu ya, minna.**


	8. The King

**Warning :**

**Psycho!Chara, maybe typo(s) everywhere, beberapa cerita disadur dari beberapa website atau rumor dan forum di Internet, Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_We are Psycho, so what?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[8] [Akashi Seijuurou]**

* * *

_Ulangi ini._

_Saya,_

"_Saya."_

_Akashi Seijuurou,_

"_Akashi Seijuurou."_

_Selaku anak tunggal keluarga Akashi saya bersumpah,_

"_Selaku anak tunggal keluarga Akashi saya bersumpah,"_

_Akan selalu menjadi yang pertama dan teratas, tak pernah terkalahkan._

Kedua manik merah pekat Seijuurou menatap tekanan tajam dari mata ayahnya. Ia meremas ujung kemejanya yang sempat rapi, namun tidak menunduk. Ia takut, tapi tidak lemah.

_Seijuurou, ulangi!_

Anak berusia belia itu semakin tenggelam dalam tekanan pekat yang dibebankan padanya. Wajahnya mulai pucat, begitu ketakutan dengan sosok ayah yang tak begitu dikenalnya kini terlihat bak raja hutan yang akan mengeksekusi mangsanya. Bibirnya bergetar, tapi tak juga bergerak untuk menuruti kemauan sang ayah, yaitu mengucapkan beberapa frasa saja yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya absolut.

Kekuatan _kotodama _yang akan membuatnya jadi tak terkalahkan.

Seperti ayahnya?

_ULANGI, KUBILANG!_

Seijuurou tak bergeming, masih berusaha kuat. Sampai akhirnya sang ayah pun mendekat, lalu merunduk dan menatap mata Akashi lebih dekat.

_Aku tidak pernah punya anak yang bukan seorang raja. _Bisiknya tegas.

Jantung Seijuurou nyaris berhenti berdetak dan terasa terpukul begitu keras. Aliran darahnya semakin cepat dan tubuhnya memanas. Ini adalah reaksi syok dari apa yang dikatakan ayahnya barusan. Mulutnya terbuka, tubuhnya bergetar, pupilnya mengecil, dan seringai perlahan-lahan mulai terbentuk tanpa keinginannya. Warna selaput pelangi pada mata kirinya perlahan-lahan memudar, berganti sebuah warna lain yang terlihat sedikit kekuningan.

Lalu, suara bass—yang bukan miliknya—terdengar dingin dari mulut kecil itu.

"_...Akan selalu menjadi yang pertama dan teratas, tak pernah terkalahkan."_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Seijuurou berangkat ke sekolahnya dan memandang semua temannya dengan angkuh.

"_Selamat pagi, Rakyatku. Mulai sekarang kalian akan terus mematuhiku, kan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Pip pip pip_

Kelopak mata seorang pemuda bersurai merah mengerjap pelan. Ia menoleh dengan posisi kepala yang masih menempel mesra dengan bantal bulu angsanya dan melihat jam dari wekernya yang masih berbunyi pelan. Pukul tujuh pagi, dan itu artinya sudah waktunya ia harus bersiap ke sekolah.

Tubuh atletis yang kelihatan lemas itu bangun perlahan dan diam selama beberapa menit untuk melancarkan aliran darahnya. Anemia sialan, katanya, adalah nama penyakit yang membuatnya harus berdiam diri sebentar setelah bangkit. Tidak masalah, waktu masih berdetak lambat dan ia punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai mandi lalu langsung memakai seragam SMP-nya. Ia berjalan santai menuju ruang makan dan mendapati semangkuk sup tahu kecil di atas meja berkapasitas dua puluh orang. Hanya untuk dirinya.

Ia sendirian, sekarang.

Tak terburu-buru, pemuda itu menghabiskan sarapan pagi—yang entah disiapkan pembantu yang mana lagi—ini sambil menikmati setiap suapnya. Dinyalakannya televisi yang memuat tentang berita kota di pagi hari. Tampak seorang reporter wanita terlihat sedikit pucat sedang mengabarkan tentang sebuah bahaya yang mengancam remaja-remaja Tokyo. Bahaya itu, setelah dicari awalnya ternyata berasal dari SMP sang pemuda bersurai merah itu sendiri, SMP Teikou.

Alih-alih takut, sang pemuda malah antusias. Ia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi antusiasnya, tetapi ia tetap merasakannya, dan kali ini ia begitu bersemangat mendengar adanya insiden itu.

Ah, anak remaja. Begitu sering menyongsong bahaya tanpa senjata dan pemahaman sebelumnya.

Setelah berita mulai berganti, Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya dan menyisakan mangkuk kosong di atas mejanya. Ia dihampiri oleh supirnya lalu bergegas pergi ke sekolahnya.

Ke SMP Teikou.

.

Sesampainya di sana, Seijuurou disambut oleh lima orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut. Kise Ryouta yang berambut kuning menyambutnya dengan senyuman cerah. Aomine Daiki yang berambut biru tua menyambutnya dengan erangan malas karena masih mengantuk. Kuroko Tetsuya yang berambut biru muda menyambutnya dengan sopan dan formal. Murasakibara Atsushi yang berambut ungu menyambutnya dengan suara kunyahan _maiubou _rasa cokelat. Midorima Shintarou menyambutnya dengan datar dan sebuah _lucky item _di tangan.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat mereka, _budak-budaknya_.

"_Ohayou, minna._ Sekarang waktunya kita pergi ke kelas." Titah Seijuurou dengan tenang. Kelima pemuda itu pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Tampak siswa-siswa Teikou lain yang melihat Seijuurou berjalan dengan tatapan takut, segan, dan bahkan menjauh. Reputasi Seijuurou sebagai orang yang absolut memang mengerikan bagi mereka.

"Oh ya, Daiki, seharusnya kau menutup mulutmu saat menguap. Dan Atsushi, jangan makan _snack _banyak-banyak. Simpan untuk nanti." Nasihat Seijuurou tegas. Dengan enggan, Aomine dan Murasakibara pun menurutinya. Mereka diam, lalu mengikuti Seijuurou masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Seijuurou pun mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal ruangan milik sekolah. Ia sedang mengunci lokernya ketika tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lewat di hadapannya begitu saja. Otomatis Seijuurou menatap anak itu tajam. Iris mata kirinya yang memang sudah kekuningan mendadak semakin terlihat kuning, seiring dengan intensnya ia menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun sadar sedang dipandangi dan mendadak tubuhnya lemas karena takut. Kekuatan tatapan tajam Seijuurou memang luar biasa.

"Kamu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Seijuurou dingin.

Pemuda itu bergetar hebat. "Fu... Furihata... Ko... Kouki!" Jawabnya gagap.

"Kelas berapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ke... kelas 2-3!" Jawab Furihata lagi.

"Seangkatan denganku ya? Kenapa kau lewat begitu saja dengan tenangnya? Kau tidak kenal siapa aku?" Tanya Seijuurou tajam. Sang pemuda semakin gemetaran dan mulai lemas sampai hampir tak kuat lagi berdiri jika saja ia tidak bersandar pada loker di depan loker Seijuurou.

"Sa.. saya kenal, a.. anda Akashi Seijuurou... Ma.. maafkan saya karena tidak menyapa anda..." Jawabnya dengan susah payah menahan takut.

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Kamu punya nyali juga ya. Yah, kalau begitu, berbahagialah, karena aku akan menjadikanmu salah satu bagian dari kerajaanku." Ucapnya bernada mutlak.

Furihata masih takut tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. "Kerajaan? Maksudnya a..."

Tiba-tiba ujung dari sebuah gunting merah nyaris menempel dengan bola mata Furihata. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu terkejut dan air matanya pun tanpa sadar meleleh.

"Ingat ini baik-baik, Kouki. Aku adalah raja. Dan kau, _budakku_."

_Kriiiiiing!_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, membuat probabilitas seseorang akan lewat di daerah loker sepatu itu menjadi nol. Seijuurou menyeringai. Furihata pun jatuh terduduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Furihata dan berjalan di sebuah area serba putih. Tak terbatas, seperti garis horizon. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Seijuurou melepas genggamannya dan berbalik menghadap Furihata. "Ingat ini baik-baik, Kouki. Aku raja, dan kau adalah budakku."

"_Ba—baik, Akashi-sama_." Jawab Furihata pasrah.

"Nah," tiba-tiba bermunculan orang-orang dari ruang tak terbatas itu. "Selamat datang di kerajaanku, Kouki."

"_Ke.. kerajaanmu_?"Furihata memandang sekelilingnya. Ada lima orang pemuda dengan surai berbeda warna dan beberapa murid-murid lain dengan seragam Teikou maupun seragam lainnya. Mata dan mulut Furihata melebar. Ia pernah _menyaksikannya_.

_Kise Ryouta, seorang siswa kelas dua SMP Teikou sekaligus model remaja yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini ditemukan tewas di taman kota dengan wajah tersenyum cerah._

Kise sedang tersenyum di hadapan Furihata.

_Aomine Daiki, seorang siswa kelas dua SMP Teikou yang juga dikenal sebagai scorer tangguh dari klub basket skala nasional SMP Teikou ditemukan tewas di lapangan basket jalanan dengan ekspresi seperti sedang menguap lebar._

Aomine sudah menguap berkali-kali di hdapan Furihata.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang siswa kelas dua SMP Teikou sekaligus pemain bayangan tim basket nasional Teikou ditemukan tewas dengan tubuh kaku yang sedang melakukan posisi hormat._

Kuroko Tetsuya kini membungkuk hormat ke arahnya, seakan memberikan salam perkenalan.

_Murasakibara Atsushi, seorang siswa tertinggi kelas 2 SMP Teikou ditemukan tewas di belakang supermarket yang diduga sebelumnya ia sedang memakan sebuah snack._

Murasakibara dengan cueknya mengunyah keripik kentang sekarang.

_Midorima Shintarou, seorang siswa kelas 2 SMP Teikou ditemukan tewas dengan menggenggam sebuah boneka kodok kecil yang diyakini merupakan lucky item-nya, menurut kesaksian beberapa teman sekelasnya._

Midorima sedang memegang _kurosuke_-nya dengan santai dan menatap Furihata sedikit sinis.

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Ada apa, Kouki?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Mmmh... Mereka itu... bukannya... sudah meninggal ya, Akashi-_sama_?" Tanya Furihata takut-takut. "Aku pernah melihat detailnya di televisi... tentang kematian mereka."

Seijuurou menjawabnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kamu juga sudah, kok."_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya Seijuurou masih menyantap menu yang sama—sup tahu—dengan lagi-lagi ditemani berita kriminal yang tidak hentinya ditayangkan televisi.

"Seorang siswa SMP Teikou ditemukan tewas di dalam lokernya sendiri." Begitu judul _headline_-nya.

Sang kepala pelayan ikut menonton di belakang Seijuurou dan berkomentar. "Kali ini lokasinya langsung di sekolah Anda lho, Tuan muda. Anda harus hati-hati. Apa perlu saya sediakan _bodyguard _untuk Anda?" Tawarnya.

"Jangan." Jawab Seijuurou tegas. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Karena aku adalah raja_nya_." Jawabnya tenang.

Sebenarnya kepala pelayan itu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Seijuurou. Ia hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Yah, tugas kepala pelayan memang hanya mematuhi apa mau tuannya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah, Tuan. Supir sudah menunggu Anda."

Seijuurou bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya, siap untuk berangkat sekolah—

.

—seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kali ini rakyat 'kerajaannya' akan bertambah?

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **_**Yatta minna~! **_**Akhirnya **_**update **_**juga! Oh iya, rencananya ini akan dijadikan chapter penutup kumpulan cerita ini tapi biarlah ff ini jadi cerita yang **_**update**_**-nya suka suka author setelah chapter ini hehehe... Dengan kata lain sehabis ini **_**update**_**-nya tak tentu. OH IYA! SILAKAN REQUEST MINNA! Boleh request dari cerita psiko-nya ataupun tokohnya kok, pairing juga boleh walaupun ini bukan romance sih...**

**Oh iya lagi, maaf buat review-review selalu kubaca kok tapi belum sempat kubalas dan kadang aku juga bingung sih mau bales apa orz #dor**

.

_Saa, See you soon with another psycho~!_


	9. Kidnapped

**Warning**** : Psycho!Chara—AU!—Maybe there's some typo(s) here—Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**PS : Pada chapter kali ini aku menggabungkan pengalaman salah seorang **_**reviewer **_**serial ini yang bernama **_**reishi**_** dan pengalamanku sendiri. Walau dengan banyak **_**remix **_**dimana-mana sih untuk menambah suasana, **_**hehehe**_**. **Oh iya sekalian mengabulkan _request chara _dari **Shiroi Hanabi** dan **Kurotori Rei **yang minta Takao, ya. Untuk Kasamatsu, Mayuzumi, Nijimura, dan chara lainnya kupikirkan dulu idenya ya, _hehehe_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Saa, hajimemashou._

_We are Psycho, so What?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[9] [Takao Kazunari]**

* * *

Awalnya kukira ia hanya bergurau.

"_Shin-chan~ Lihat, lihat! Jangka ini tajam kan? Mau mencoba ketajamannya?"_

"_Ti—tidak mau!"_

"_Eeeh, kok malu-malu! Ayo, kamu harus coba! Sini kugoreskan jarumnya ke pergelangan tanganmu!"_

"_Hentikan! Untung aku menghindar, kalau tidak jarum jangkanya benar-benar bisa menembus nadiku, nanodayo!"_

"_Hee~ Kalau kutusuk di tempat lain kamu bakal marah tidak, Shin-chan?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

.

Awalnya kukira ia hanya bercanda.

"_Shin-chan, di praktek memasak nanti aku yang bagian memotong ya!"_

"_Hm, sesukamu sajalah."_

"_Asyik~ Soalnya kudengar sekolah baru saja mengganti pisau-pisaunya dengan pisau keluaran terbaru yang pastinya masih sangat tajam~"_

"_Oh gitu. Bukannya aku ini perhatian tapi hati-hati saja, jangan sampai salah memotong jarimu sendiri ya. Kamu kan ceroboh, nanodayo_."

"_Ahaha! Tidak akan, tapi kalau tangannya Shin-chan yang terpotong mungkin saja, lho. Tentu saja aku sengaja!"_

"_A—apa sih, Bakao! Aku marah nih!"_

"_Eeh~ baru ngomong saja sudah marah. Kalau tanganmu kutusuk saja marah tidak?"_

"_Tentu saja, Baka!"_

.

Awalnya kukira ia hanya main-main.

"_Ne, Shin-chan. Kamu manis sekali sih~"_

"_A—apa-apaan sih tiba-tiba? Tidak jelas, nanodayo."_

"_Wajahmu merah tuh, Shin-chan! Ahahaha, serius kamu manis sekali!"_

"_Berhenti mengataiku manis, Bakao!"_

"_Eh, aku tidak mengataimu lho. Aku memujimu~"_

"_Ya, terserah, tapi aku tidak suka."_

"_Hmm~ Biar saja, yang jelas Shin-chan bagiku manis sekali~ Oh iya kamu masih marah kalau aku menusukmu dengan jangka? Sekali saja~ Aku punya jangka yang sepertinya sangat cocok denganmu lho, Shin-chan!"_

"_Tidak, makasih. Tentu saja aku akan marah, nanodayo!"_

"_Huuh~ Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pisau? Sensasi metalnya di kulitmu dan ketika bagian tajamnya melukai kulitmu pasti akan menyenangkan lho, Shin-chan_."

"_Tidak! Memangnya aku masokis, apa?"_

"_Ja, bagaimana kalau kamu kuculik saja?"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Iih, biar kamu bisa merasakannya sepuasnya tahu. Jangka, pisau, gunting, atau malah gergaji?"_

"_Hentikan, Bakao!"_

"_Baiklah~ Kalau begitu kuculik saja, mau?"_

"_Tetap tidak, nanodayo!"_

.

Ya, awalnya kusangka semua itu hanya kejahilannya terhadapku. Takao adalah teman dekatku yang menggilai berbagai macam hal bernada psikopat dan terkenal sebagai badut kelas yang suka bercanda. Jadi kupikir korelasi antara kesukaan dan kebiasaannya terhadap berbagai macam pertanyaan aneh yang ditujukan untukku itu hanya bagian dari lelucon-leluconnya. Yang sama sekali tidak lucu, dan membuatku benar-benar ketakutan pada awalnya dan kini aku jadi semakin gelisah dibuatnya. Yah, sejauh ini keadaan masih aman-aman saja.

.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika malam itu aku tidak dapat melihat sekelilingku.

Malam itu malam yang tenang. Aku sedang dalam keadaaan sangat rileks tanpa tekanan apapun. Aku tidur dengan posisi yang benar dan kondisi udara yang normal. Lalu aku terbangun tak berapa lama setelah kupejamkan mataku dan mendapati sekelilingku gelap. Harusnya aku tahu kalau ini kamarku yang lampunya dimatikan. Itu benar, ini kamarku. Sejauh penglihatanku yang terbatas tanpa kacamata dan dalam posisi tidur ini, ruangan tempatku berada ini masih kamarku.

Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak dan mendapati tubuhku mendadak tegang. Berusaha menepis berbagai macam bayangan buruk, aku mencoba kembali tidur. Untuk sesaat itu berhasil, tetapi tiba-tiba kesadaranku kembali ditarik dan kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat. Apa yang ada di penglihatanku hanya kegelapan total. Kegelapan yang ditimbulkan dari sebuah benda yang mungkin saja menghalangi penglihatanku.

Tunggu... tunggu... tunggu... Jangan-jangan mataku sedang diikat saat ini?

Aku mencoba menyingkirkan apapun yang sedang menjerat mataku dengan kegelapan ini, namun tanganku tak bisa digerakkan. Aku gelisah. Kucoba untuk menggerakkan kakiku, ternyata tidak bisa juga. Mungkin tangan dan kakiku juga diikat. Kucoba untuk duduk dan berusaha memahami situasi, tetapi ternyata badanku juga tidak bisa digerakkan.

Apakah... apakah seluruh tubuhku diikat di atas ranjang ini?

Aku yang biasanya tenang ini mendadak panik. Mengingat situasi seperti ini aku jadi membayangkan Takao yang suka menggodaku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada _psycho_-nya. Andai saja dia ada di sini! Dia yang sering menonton film psikopat pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan korban sepertiku untuk lolos dari situasi terikat penuh begini!

Dapat kurasakan keringatku meluncur bebas walau sejuknya pendingin ruangan masih kurasakan. Aku masih belum bisa menggerakkan apapun. Kucoba untuk kembali tidur dan berusaha menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi, tetapi kesadaranku lagi-lagi ditarik ke dalam kegelapan total dan keadaan terikat ini. Pikiranku lelah dan aku sangat-sangat mengantuk. Sialnya aku masih tidak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang tentang apa yang akan dilakukan si pengikatku ini menghantuiku.

Lalu di tengah kesengsaraanku ini samar-samar terdengar suara. Suara tertawa. Suara orang berbicara sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Suara yang sedikit datar dengan sebuah aksen kesepian di dalamnya. Suara gesekan. Suara musik yang mengalun menjadi latar belakangnya. Lama kelamaan aku mengenali suara itu sebagai salah satu lagu yang pernah diperdengarkan Takao padaku. Lagu itu bertema kesedihan yang menyayat dan kesepian yang luar biasa. Dikatakannya padaku waktu itu kalau lagu ini sebenarnya menyeramkan baginya, tetapi membuatnya menjadi simpatik. Aku hanya pernah mendengar lagu ini dua kali walau berani taruhan Takao pasti sering mendengarnya sendiri. Dan kali ini aku mendengarnya, dalam kondisi yang tidak biasa ini.

"Shin-chan~"

Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal itu.

"Kamu suka tidak kalau aku menculikmu?" Tanyanya riang, namun kali ini lebih terdengar sedang mengejekku.

"Bakao! Kau yang melakukan ini semua padaku, ya?! Lepaskan ikatanku!"

"Kamu marah tidak kalau kutusuk dengan jangka?" Tanyanya lagi, tidak menghiraukan protesku.

Aku geram. "Aku marah! Sangat marah, nanodayo! Hentikan pertanyaan konyol itu dan lepaskan ikatanku sekarang!"

"Kamu marah tidak kalau kutusuk dengan pisau?" Tanyanya lagi, tidak menghiraukan protesku lagi.

"Hentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kubilang! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku punya beberapa jangka yang bisa kau coba, dan juga pisau." Ujarnya dengan dilatarbelakangi suara dentingan yang disinyalir adalah suara pisau-pisau.

"Ti—tidak! Aku tidak mau, _nanodayo_!"

"Hm, lalu kau mau apa, Shin-chan?" Tanyanya, akhirnya merespon protesku.

"Lepaskan penutup mataku! Lepaskan ikatanku!" Perintahku.

"Ooh, jadi kamu mau coba di situ, Shin-chan! Bilang dong apa maksudmu." Responnya sambil terkekeh.

Perlahan, kakiku akhirnya bisa sedikit digerakkan. Tanganku juga bisa digerakkan, walau lemas. Tubuhku juga sepertinya kembali bisa digerakkan sedikit-sedikit, namun kegelapan total itu masih kurasakan.

"Hei, Bakao. Cepat lepaskan penutup mataku!" Perintahku gusar, seakan lupa bahwa tanganku sudah bisa digerakkan.

"Tunggu dong, aku sedang mempersiapkan alat-alatnya." Lalu, suara dentingan itu semakin keras.

"Memangnya kau tutup mataku dengan apa, hah?" Tanyaku kesal.

Belum sempat Takao menjawab, perlahan sedikit cahaya mulai masuk dalam ruang penglihatanku. Kupikir aku akan menemukan diriku yang sedang terbaring di kasur dan wajah Takao yang sedang tertawa jahil karena tindakan bodohnya ini membuatku sedikit panik. Namun, pemandangan kamarku yang lampunya dimatikan itu segera berganti dengan wajah Takao yang menyeringai lebar dengan sebuah pisau tajam di tangannya.

"Shin-chan mau yang kanan dulu? Atau yang kiri dulu? Atau langsung saja dua-duanya?"

Lalu aku berteriak keras dan setelahnya kegelapan total itu menguasai jarak pandangku kembali. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shintarou? Kamu kenapa, Nak? Shintarou!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Moshi moshi, Takao-san!"_

"_Moshi moshi, _ini dengan siapa ya?"

"_Ini adiknya Shintarou onii-chan. Hari ini tolong izinkan ke guru kalau onii-chan tidak masuk sekolah, ya."_

"Hee... Baiklah. Tapi... kenapa? Dia sakit apa? Rasanya kemarin sehat-sehat saja."

"_Aku juga tidak mengerti, Takao-san. Sepertinya ia habis mimpi buruk. Dari tadi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan tidak mau membuka matanya."_

"Mungkin dia cuma mau merengek tidak masuk sekolah, pfft... Walau sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk seorang Shin-chan yang kaku itu sih."

"_Tentu saja tidak mungkin! Dia sejak tadi meracau seperti aku dan ibu akan menusuknya dengan jangka atau pisau atau apa. Lalu berteriak-teriak frustasi seakan matanya sudah diambil. Aneh."_

"Waduh, sudah dicoba membuka paksa kelopak matanya? Siapa tau nanti dia mau bangun."

"_Sudah! Tapi dia bersikeras tidak melihat apapun dan mengatakan kalau bola matanya sudah diambil. Dan... em... sejak tadi ia sebenarnya selalu memaki-maki Takao-san. Sebenarnya apa yang Takao-san lakukan pada onii-chan_?"

"Aku? Ahaha, mungkin dia cuma kangen padaku, _imouto-chan_. Selama ini aku hanya suka meledeknya dan menggodanya saja, kok. Kamu pikir orang sepertiku ini akan mem-_bully_-nya atau apa?"

"_Ti.. tidak sih..."_

"Ya sudah, aku akan bilang kepada _sensei _kalau Shin-chan sakit. Semoga Shin-chan cepat sembuh, ya!"

Takao menutup teleponnya sambil menghela nafas berat. Sayang sekali hari ini Shin-channya tidak masuk sekolah. Kalau begitu hari ini kan ia jadi tidak bisa meniupkan sugesti psikopat lainnya agar rival basketnya itu benar-benar hancur psikisnya. Ah, tapi mungkin kejadian ini adalah tahap awal gejala kehancuran psikis _shooter_ jenius itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, Takao tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Hai minna, Schnee balik lagi~ Ini penjelasan buat antisipasi kalau ada yang tidak mengerti ceritanya, **_**hehehe**_**. **

**Jadi, selama ini sebenarnya Takao itu suka nanya-nanya psikopat gitu setiap hari ke Mido dan kadang-kadang malah langsung ngelemparin jangka atau benda tajam lainnya (ini pengalamannya reishi) dan akhirnya di suatu malam Mido kena **_**sleep paralysis **_**dan 'sugesti' Takao tentang tindakan-tindakan psikopat itu ngebuat Mido mikir yang macem-macem sampe akhirnya dia berhalusinasi kalo matanya ditusuk Takao (ini pengalamannya Schnee, hehehe. Serius.) Mido kebawa stress dan masih nganggep semua itu nyata sementara Takao yang denger kabar soal keadaan Mido dari imouto-nya Mido seneng soalnya selama ini dia yang ngebenci Mido sebagai rival basket sengaja ngasih sugesti yang psikopat-psikopat supaya Mido jadi kayak gini.**

**Semoga reishi dan minna-san suka dengan chapter ini~ Maaf ya reishi kalau banyak remix-nya, dan btw Schnee masih suka takut sendiri gara-gara hal ini ahaha.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Saa, See you soon with another psycho~!_


	10. Rules

**Warning**** : Psycho!Chara—AU!—Maybe there's some typo(s) here—Death chara—Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi—**_**update **_**suka suka hati hehe.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Welcome back, minna~ _

_Get ready to read the newest chapter of ..._

.

.

.

.

.

_We are Psycho, so What?_

.

.

.

.

.

**[9] [Kiyoshi Teppei]**

Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hyuuga Junpei adalah teman dekat sejak kecil, begitu Teppei menyebutnya kepada setiap orang yang bertanya karena Hyuuga menolak dengan wajah memerah jika dikatakan hubungan mereka adalah sahabat.

Keduanya memiliki sifat yang berbeda dan tidak terlalu bertolak belakang juga sebenarnya, tetapi akrab. Terlalu akrab sampai Teppei memaklumi benar seiring pertumbuhkembangan mereka, Hyuuga menolak dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya lagi. Ia paham teman dekatnya itu sedikit tidak jujur mengekspresikan perasaannya. Hyuuga sendiri juga sampai bosan memarahi teman kecilnya itu ketika Teppei mulai memaksakan diri di luar batas kemampuannya atau terlalu protektif terhadap dirinya, saking akrabnya. Mereka selalu bersama dari taman kanak-kanak sampai kini beranjak menuju bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Lalu, suatu hari di musim panas kelas 6, ada seorang anak nakal yang mengusik hubungan mereka.

Namanya Hanamiya Makoto. Murid pindahan dari SD di prefektur sebelah. Reputasinya langsung buruk di mata para siswa karena kenakalannya, namun di kalangan para guru terkenal dengan senyum _innocent_-nya. Ia senang sekali mengganggu orang lain, terutama teman sekelasnya. Dan setelah ia berhasil membentuk grup sendiri dengan ia sebagai ketuanya, ia mulai mengganggu Teppei dan Hyuuga.

Gangguannya sederhana sebenarnya. Awalnya ia cuma heran melihat kedua anak laki-laki itu sering makan berdua saja, mengobrol berdua saja, bahkan pulang berdua juga. Ia mulai sering masuk ke dalam zona antara pertemanan Teppei dan Hyuuga dan menyelidiki hubungan mereka. Teppei yang ramah tentu dengan mudah menerima Hanamiya, tapi tidak dengan Hyuuga. Hanya Hyuuga yang menganggap Hanamiya sebagai pengganggu.

Hyuuga sangat membenci Hanamiya. Ia nakal dan merebut teman dekatnya. Teppei yang ramah pun juga sama saja, mau menerima Hanamiya dengan mudah. Kesal karena kenyamanannya dengan Teppei diganggu, Hyuuga mulai mengatakannya kepada Hanamiya. Tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan dengan langsung bahwa ia ingin Hanamiya menjauhi Teppei. Ia hanya bilang kepada Hanamiya agar anak itu pergi dari kehidupannya—dan Teppei, maunya sih bilang begitu juga.

Akan tetapi, Hanamiya yang licik malah merangkul Hyuuga dan mengatakan bahwa ia justru jauh lebih ingin berteman dengan Hyuuga. Ia tahu, sebelum dirinya, Hyuuga adalah anak paling nakal di sekolah itu, dan hanya Teppei yang bisa menenangkannya. Ia juga ingin bisa tobat seperti Hyuuga. Karena itu ia mulai mendekati keduanya, begitu dalihnya. Hyuuga mendadak seperti melihat dirinya yang nakal di masa lalu dan mulai menerima Hanamiya dalam pertemanan mereka.

Sementara itu, Teppei yang awalnya merasa tidak enak karena merasa lebih dekat dengan Hanamiya dari pada Hyuuga teman kecilnya, sekarang yang lebih merasa dijauhi karena Hyuuga mulai menerima Hanamiya. Mereka bahkan kini mulai lebih sering bersama membahas banyak hal. Lama kelamaan, sifat protektif Teppei pun menguat dan mulai mengekang Hyuuga dari Hanamiya.

Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh anak licik itu untuk berbuat kenakalan lagi. Ia berniat memanas-manasi Teppei dan membuat sifat protektifnya berlebihan sampai Hyuuga pergi darinya.

Hari itu, Mereka pulang bertiga. Jalan raya sedang sepi dan mereka menunggu dengan tenang di ujung _zebra cross_. Teppei meremas tasnya dengan kesal sementara Hyuuga dan Hanamiya membahas beberapa kenakalan di masa lalu dan menertawakan kekonyolannya. Lalu, Hanamiya menghentikan obrolannya dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat, tetapi lampu penyeberangannya masih merah.

"Hei Hyuuga, kita terobos saja yuk! Lama banget, nih! Nggak ada kendaraan juga, kan." Ajaknya hanya kepada Hyuuga.

Hyuuga pun melihat sekeliling dan membenarkan perkataan Hanamiya, namun tatapannya ragu ke arah Teppei, seperti meminta suatu persetujuan darinya.

Teppei yang mengerti isyarat Hyuuga sedikit senang karena teman kecilnya itu masih mengingatnya pun melarang. "Jangan! Biarpun tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kita harus tetap mematuhi peraturan!"

Hanamiya melempar ekspresi kesal ke arah teman dekat Hyuuga itu. "Hei, kau ini, sedikit-sedikit peraturan, sedikit-sedikit peraturan. Ada situasi dan kondisi dimana kita harus melanggar kan?"

"Yah, itu kan jika keadaan **sangat terdesak**. Kalau ini kan kita bisa menunggu." Bantah Teppei.

"Halah, jangan dengarkan dia, Hyuuga. Dia itu saking protektifnya sampai apa yang kukatakan langsung dibantah. Sudah, ayo menyeberang saja!" Hasut Hanamiya lagi.

Hyuuga yang bingung pun hanya diam di tempat dengan gelisah. Berniat memancing Hyuuga mengikutinya, Hanamiya pun mulai lari menyeberang _zebra cross _dan meninggalkan Hyuuga bersama Teppei. Melihat teman barunya nekat menyeberang, biarpun tidak jujur, tetapi Hyuuga cemas dan berteriak agar Hanamiya berhenti. Ia ingin menyusul Hanamiya untuk menghentikannya, tetapi merasa tidak enak dengan Teppei.

Dan hal itu pun terjadi.

Nyaris sebelum Hanamiya sampai di seberang jalan, ia tak sengaja terjatuh bedebum di dekat trotoar. Hyuuga yang pada dasarnya berjiwa penolong pun refleks berlari melanggar aturan lampu pejalan kaki dan berniat menolong Hanamiya. Namun sebelum niatnya sempat terlaksana, anak itu dihantam sebuah mobil boks yang gagal mengerem mendadak karena tiba-tiba melihat Hyuuga melintas di depannya.

Hyuuga Junpei, meninggal seketika di jalan, di depan mata Teppei dan Hanamiya.

Karena merasa takut akan dijadikan pelaku atau semacamnya, Hanamiya langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara. Pengemudi mobil yang baik itu bertanggung jawab dan membantu Teppei yang panik membawa Hyuuga ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Esoknya di sekolah, semua berduka—atau hanya terlihatnya seperti itu—karena telah kehilangan Hyuuga. Teppei tidak merasa aneh jika sekarang Hanamiya dikucilkan, tapi yang terjadi malah semua orang mengasihani Hanamiya. Entah apa yang sudah diberitahukan Hanamiya kepada seisi sekolah dengan air mata malaikatnya, sampai semua bersimpati padanya. Teppei tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin sahabatnya kembali.

Sahabatnya memang tidak bisa kembali, tapi setidaknya ia meninggalkan satu nasihat tersirat yang terus terukir dalam prinsip hidup Teppei. Peraturan adalah mutlak. Tidak boleh dilanggar.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama setelah Kiyoshi Teppei dikenal tanpa Hyuuga Junpei di sampingnya, anak ramah itu pun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang gagah. Secara sifat ia sama sekali tak berubah, hanya sedikit lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi masalah. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang dibanggakan keluarga dan lingkungan. Pekerjaannya sekarang adalah detektif polisi. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu menerapkan peraturan dengan sempurna, ia mendapatkan posisi yang bagus dalam pekerjaannya. Dan reputasi baik tentunya.

Terlebih, ia juga selalu berhasil menyelesaikan kasus-kasus pelanggaran berat yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh orang lain.

Contohnya, suatu saat ada oknum yang menggelapkan pajak selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ketahuan, beberapa waktu kemudian Teppei sudah dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan membayar pajak sesuai apa yang selama ini digelapkannya. Sayang, oknum tersebut kemudian diketemukan bunuh diri di dalam apartemennya.

Lalu, ada juga saat dimana Teppei hendak menangkap oknum yang menyusupkan barang-barang ilegal. Ia terbukti bersalah dan kepolisian siap menangkap dan menghukumnya. Namun, semua oknum mendadak meninggal karena dibunuh. Diduga bos mereka yang melakukan hal tersebut agar aksinya tak dapat diendus, begitu kata Teppei. Sampai sekarang bos itu masih menjadi buronan.

Pokoknya, sebagai spesialis pemegang teguh peraturan, Teppei selalu berhasil menyelesaikan segala macam penyelewengan hukum. Meskipun semua yang ditangkapnya selalu berakhir meninggal, entah sebelum terkena hukuman, atau memang dihukum mati melalui tangkapannya sendirian.

Kelihatannya mengerikan, tetapi Teppei selalu menenangkan semua dengan senyum ramahnya. "Itu karena mereka melanggar peraturan." Katanya.

"Peraturan adalah mutlak benar."

"Peraturan dibuat untuk ditaati."

Lalu kalimat-kalimat manis yang diucapkan kepada publik itu berubah ketika detektif polisi bermarga Kiyoshi itu dihadapkan kepada kasus kelicikan yang dilakukan seorang oknum bernama Hanamiya Makoto.

"Pelanggar peraturan akan mendapatkan celaka."

"Mereka mati karena mereka melanggar peraturan—"

Direktur utama sebuah bank negeri bernama Hanamiya Makoto itu seketika berwajah pucat untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya setelah pertama kali ia melakukannya saat melihat Hyuuga Junpei mati di hadapannya.

"Oi, Teppei. Borgol aku. Serahkan saja aku ke persidangan atau penjara busuk itu." Katanya angkuh begitu Teppei membongkar kejahatannya di ruangan pribadi dalam kantornya. Ia takut. Detektif polisi itu tersenyum begitu ramah ketika mengucapkan pasal-pasal prinsip hidupnya.

Lalu, pria itu mengulangnya.

"Jangan merasa spesial, Hanamiya Makoto. Pelanggar peraturan akan mendapatkan celaka. Mereka mati karena melanggar peraturan—"

Hanamiya bersiap menekan tombol _emergency_.

"—entah waktu itu, atau sekarang." Lanjut Teppei sambil menghancurkan tombol tersebut dengan sebuah pistol legal di tangannya.

Tawa panik Hanamiya mulai menggema. "Hahahaha! Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari si protektif Kiyoshi Teppei! Anak kecil yang sangaaaat patuh peraturan. Kaku. Sekaligus pencemburu. Heran Hyuuga—tidak, Junpei, bisa tahan berteman denganmu."

Teppei tersenyum. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku tidak suka penghukuman instan." Komentarnya.

"Hah? Mau apa kau? Mau membunuhku seperti yang kau lakukan kepada semua 'korban hukum'mu?" Tanya Hanamiya menantang. Perlahan ia berusaha meraba hal lain yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengirim sinyal bahaya ke luar. "Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kebusukanmu."

Langkah Teppei semakin mendekati Hanamiya yang berusaha menjauh dari meja kerjanya. "Ah, tapi pistol ini hanya akan mengganggu." Teppei membuang pistolnya sembarangan ke lantai dan meraih pisau lipat pajangan di meja kerja Hanamiya. Tak lupa memakai sarung tangan tentunya. "Kau merawatnya dengan baik sekali di sini. Untuk apa? Meregang nyawamu sendiri karena malu ketika seorang detektif polisi memergokimu melakukan korupsi?"

"Kau ... Psikopat." Geram Hanamiya seiring mendekatnya Teppei.

Jari tangan kanan Teppei terangkat menunjukkan angka dua sembari memegang pisau lipat Hanamiya. "Hanamiya Makoto, kau dihukum karena melakukan dua pelanggaran besar. Yang pertama, pelanggaran atas korupsi besar-besaran kepada bank sentral."

Hanamiya yang masih dalam keadaan duduk di kursi kerjanya yang beroda telah berpindah ke meja lainnya dan siap menelepon sekretarisnya dengan _speed dial_. Sayang, Teppei dengan cepat meraih tangan kanan Hanamiya dan membuat tangannya menggenggam pisau tersebut lalu menghujamkannya ke jantung pemiliknya hingga tewas.

"Yang kedua, pelanggaran karena telah melanggar lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki lima belas tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Teppei. "Seharusnya kau menerima hukuman dariku selama lima belas tahun kutunda hukuman itu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Sebuah kamera polaroid dikeluarkan Tappei dari dalam tas pinggang kerjanya dan dipotretnya mayat Hanamiya seperti seorang polisi yang tengah menemukan mayat untuk dianalisis. Sambil memotret, ia kembali menggumamkan beberapa kata.

"Pelanggar peraturan akan mendapatkan celaka."

"Mereka mati karena mereka melanggar peraturan—"

"—entah waktu itu atau sekarang—"

"—entah dengan cepat atau dengan perlahan—"

"—sesuai apa yang telah dilanggarnya."

Selesai membuat tempat kejadian perkara kematian Hanamiya Makoto, Teppei membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga mayat teman sekelasnya dulu itu.

"Begitu juga dengan Hyuuga, dia mati seketika karena dia juga melanggar peraturan, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **_**Hisashiburi, minna! **_**Schnee balik dengan chapter baru psiko series ini. Btw di sini **_**hints **_**KiyoshiHyuuga kurang jelas apa coba fufufu~ Tapi sejujurnya Schnee **_**shipper **_**PapaKiyoMamaHana kok ;w; percayalah~ Karena itu, selain karena Schnee ngerasa adegan psikonya kurang disebabkan terbatasnya rating, Schnee akan buat lanjutannya versi rate M~ Doakan agar rampung ya!**

**Ohya, yang tidak kuat sebaiknya puas sampai di sini dulu ya? Hehe.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Saa, see you soon with (maybe) another psycho~!_

.

.

..

.


End file.
